Kill la Kill: The lover's tale
by Gothix-11
Summary: For all you Kill la Kill fans who love the show we all know Mako and Gamagori get married. So, where does that leave Ryuuko? Where is her love interest? Well, I am here to save the day! I have created a new character named Nikko Ishma and I can promise you all, you will feel the chemistry between them. I hope you like it! 3 (I'm not sure if it should be M or T)
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1**

The morning was quiet, not a soul around as she walked the streets, in calm path to Honnouji Academy. Her feet scuffing to a beat on the concrete.

"_In the dusty basement where we met. _

_I was surprised so much because you're talking now._

_I gotta find the truth from many fights _

_But I'm all alone._

_You're the only one who can help me out; we will be as one." _

She stepped to the entrance of Honnouji Academy, stopped when she saw the school burst and blow with green tear gas. Ira Gamagori fell from the window of Class K, a deep and bellowing laughter heard as he fell eagle style. He landed on his feet as a young boy opened the door to exit, only to find the mighty man towering over him.

"You thought a tear gas bomb could save you?!" Gamagori shouted and the boy was thrown across the courtyard, stopping in front of the girl in a pile of dirt.

The boy pulled a 1 Star Goku Uniform from his arm and slipped it onto his body. No Star students couldn't have a legendary Goku Uniform and right before everyone the boy was committing a serious crime.

A Goku uniform is a special uniform that will enhance that wearer's body. Not just in appearance (in some cases) but is strength, agility, speed and stamina.

What makes these clothes so special? The fabric is infused with an amazing creation known as a Life Fiber. A 1 Star Goku uniform was the weakest of the uniforms but still very powerful. 1 Star Uniforms are 10% life fiber. 2 Star Uniforms are 20% life fiber, and the most powerful of all, were the 3 Star uniforms, which are, you guessed it, 30% life fiber.

Ira Gamagori was the chairman of the disciplinary committee and a proud wearer of a 3 Star Goku uniform. As such, he was a powerful man with a body to match his placement in the strict functions on Honnouji Academy. Gamagori was very tall and with his rage he seemed to grow bigger. Large, buff and blond slicked back hair, he was a serious man and always had been. As such, the perfect man to enforce the harsh rules of Honnouji Academy.

A soft and tired sigh left her lips. Anyone watching the battle between the dumb thief and Gamagori could see Mr. Discipline was going to win. Quietly and unnoticed, the girl pressed on to class. She made her way to an abandoned classroom. It wasn't abandoned because all the other students were watching the brawl but because it was the classroom that hosted the Independent Singing Club. And she was the soul member: Nikko Ishma.

Nikko was a second year, no star student with thick, long, bright pink hair that could only be described as... Lion-ous. Meaning when you say it, you thought of a lion's mane. But it was much curlier and softer than that and it showed. It cascaded down her back and shoulders and ended just above her buttocks in a cute point. But... the oddest thing sat upon her head. Thick tufts of hair that stood into points and when seen, one could assume she had pink cat ears but no. They are her hair.

Her eyes were big and surrounded by thick fans of eyelashes, glowing a deep hot pink with soft black pupils. Her eyes were always loving and a sweet smile could often be found, complimenting the bright colors. Her lips were full and pink.

She wasn't tall. Anywhere between 5'0 to 5'2. But what her body lacked in height was made up for by her thick, toned thighs and luscious FF breasts. Her body was strong and toned but that was under the thin layer of chub she had; Nikko being a sucker for greasy food. She was sexy in the thick, strong way. In short, she wasn't a twig. Her skin was soft and smooth and fair, and with such divine features one could only assume her beauty. And they would be right.

"LISTEN UP! STUDENTS OF HONNOUJI ACADEMY!"

Nikko peaked out the window as she took a seat in her chair that sat in front of her recording studio. She saw Gamagori shouting. What a loud man.

"SATSUKI KIRYUIN, YOUR STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT, CREATED THE LAWS OF THIS SCHOOL! AND AS LONG AS I'M ALIVE THOSE LAWS WILL BE UPHELD!"

As Gamagori shouted a light began to shine from a pedestal that overlooked the school. The Student Council President herself stood on that pedestal, her hands over her samurai sword.

Satsuki was a beautiful girl with dark, long, flowing hair that was perfectly straight, down the to bottom to her bangs that were at a slight slope. Her eyes were a deep. judgemental blue and she exuded high class and privilege. Like a queen who was above everyone. In this moment, upon her pedestal, she was above us all. Something more outstanding than her eyes though were her caterpillar eyebrows that made her always seem to glare. She was taller, with a very nice body but she was all muscle. She wasn't a stick, but just barely above.

When Satsuki appeared everyone soluted her and high- and - mighty- ness but Nikko just pushed her presence aside and turned on the record button to her systems. She began a lovely ballad, her voice was something of excellence and beauty and most likely, the only thing more beautiful than her face.

Nikko was a smart girl with amazing talent, a prodigy in everything she tried. She barely had to attend class and for the most part, didn't. She spent most time singing and writing and composing the music. She could sing anything. Any style, genre or pitch. The only thing Nikko was required to do was to sing a song every time Satsuki made a school appearance. Like when the national anthem is sung at a baseball game.

But even with the headphones over Nikko's ears she could Satsuki as she called to the students.

"Fear is freedom! Subjugation is liberation! Contradiction is truth! Those are the facts of this world! And you will all surrender to them, you pigs in human clothing!"

Satsuki was certainly a frightening woman.

Nikko, like many others, found it hard to say no to her.

A little bit more on beautiful cat girl: She was a no star. As such, the only students didn't talk to her and the other no stars were so intimidated by her beauty they also found her hard to approach. So, Nikko, had no friends. No BFF, no "Significant Other" and sadly, no family to go home to. As close to Satsuki as she was, being her personal songstress, she was treated highly. Gamagori, along with some other students who were Satsuki's right hand team, her elite four, only knew of Nikko through the presentations. Nikko never stayed after the song and Satsuki didn't seem to mind it either. Nikko lived in a fair condo apartment alone.

Well… she wasn't alone.

Her uniform lived with her. A beautiful pink sailor uniform with a short and ruffly skirt with a deeper pink bow and golden bell on her left hip. The top of the uniform was a loose fitting white button up and a tight deep pink vest. The sleeves were long and a bit poofy, pink ribbons tied around her wrists between ruffles and also had little bells. The collar went all the way to her neck, laces falling down the front and laid over the vest. She wore thigh high white socks with pink ribbons on the ruffles that matched the sleeves and red pleather boots that went to her knees. In a sense, the uniform was adorably pink, the perfect lolita outfit. To match it, she wore tiny pink ribbon behind the hair that looked like ears.

She didn't wear the uniform often though. It would bite her and talk to her and it freaked people out when she relied back to it. The humans around her couldn't hear it and she seemed a bit… crazy. The uniform, as far as the voice could allow her to tell, was a boy. And it called itself Neko. Their names were so similar, she could assume only that fate had meant for her and the talking uniform to be together. But the uniform frightened her a bit too much and let it sit in her closet instead of wearing it. Each night she pricked her finger to wake the uniform up, smearing her blood along the ruffles that would hang on her neck and over her chest, and speak to it. Each night she asked "What are you?"

And Neko would answer the same thing each time.

"I don't know."

The next morning felt… different to Nikko as she rose out of bed. Something telling her that something was going to happen.

"Put me on today, Nikko." Neko said as she pulled the baby blue school skirt over her hips.

"You know I can't do that." Nikko replied.

"Why not? You won't get in trouble. That Satsuki girl likes you to much."

"I said no!" She voice was shaken and Neko looked at her calmly as she pulled her shirt over her head. She didn't say anything else to him and he shut his eyes, preparing to sleep and wait until his Nikko returned from school.

Ryuuko Matoi, a fiery girl with blazing blue eyes, medium black hair and a strand of red in front of her left eye glared at Honnouji Academy from the bottom of the city.

"There it is." She said to herself. "Honnouji Academy."

The long walk to the top of the city where Honnouji Academy sat was worth the exercise.

Ryuuko stopped at a fruit vendor on her way to the academy, purchasing a lemon and taking a bite out of the entire thing, peel and all. Her hands in the pocket of her jacket as she walked, a large case that looked to hold an instrument on her back. She walked through a part of the city that didn't match the academy's "Spit and Polish" features. The town was… ghetto and dirty. Drug addicts, prostitutes and unpleasant people as far as the eye could see.

As she walked the steps to the academy she encountered a young boy with medium hair, his bangs pulled up into a standing pony tail and sunglasses on top of his forehead. He smiled as he ran down the steps and when he nearly tripped over her he spun around and waved.

"Oops, sorry!" He called and hopped from the steps, sitting on a trash bag in an alley.

"That was a piece of cake!" The boy opened up his hand and to his disappointment found only the half eaten lemon Ryuuko had in her pocket. "What?! I could have sworn I grabbed her wallet!" The boy cried.

Ryuuko reached down, taking the lemon from his open hand.

"Stealing half-eaten lemons from people?" She asked as the boy stood. "Nice manors, kid." Ryuuko smirked. "Are you that desperate to swop spit with chicks?" Ryuuko stood in front of the boy.

"Don't get cute with me, bitch!" He glared. "I get way more action than you!" He held a fist in front of his face.

"Oh good. Then you can die without any regrets." Ryuuko said.

"Ha!" The boy called. "I was just gonna say that to you. Come on out, guys!"

Three more young. elementary school thugs joined the little boy and laughed at Ryuuko.

"Do you even know who you're dissin'? Me, Lightning Speed Mataro. And this is Honnou Town's blindest alley, my turf. Its a dead end for loser, hosts, thugs and scumbags, so if you want to get home in one piece, leave your wallet and step."

Ryuuko wasn't afraid, in fact, didn't even flinch when the boys appeared around her, the cool smirk painted on her face.

"Seriously?" She asked. "You know, this whole street-punk thing ain't workin' for ya. Same with your crue. These guys are like the goofiest gang ever. Anyway, if ya'll wanna pick a fight, that's cool with me. Let's do this."

The boys charged at her with their weapons on command by Mataro. She had them all beat to a pulp, her fists moving at amazing speeds, before they could even touch her.

"We give up, you win!" The boys all called, now curled on the ground and bowing.

"Wait, what the hell?" Ryuuko asked, confused by their sudden submission.

Mataro stood. "We weren't really gonna do anything. Yea, we are a passive aggressive gang."

Ryuuko found herself dumbstruck at this information then she smiled.

"I'm not gonna fight people who can't fight back. I'll let it slide this time." She passed the boys and continued on her way, the boys sighing in relief. She winced a bit when the sailing sound and a crash of a school bag sang through the air and hit Mataro square in the cheek, sending him in the air.

"Hold it!" A girl with a brown bowl cut called, talking Mataro down mid-air. Ryuuko watch this display with a sweat drop on her cheek.

"Muggin' folks at the crack of dawn again, huh?!" The girl asked as she pinned the boy to the ground in a painful arm lock.

"Crap, its my big sister!" Mataro cried as he was put into other painful holds that belonged on a wrestling mat.

"How many times I gotta tell ya to stop shaking people down and get your fanny to school?! You got a death wish or something?!" She glared at her little brother as he groaned in pain.

"Sorry sorry, I'm goin' I'm goin'!" Mataro cried in agony and he ran off with his gang boys.

"That dumb little jerk!" The girl said before turning to Ryuuko. " Sorry about that." The girl had a wide, somewhat dumb smile across her face. A bell rang, cutting off her sentence and she screamed about being late. She ran to a trolley packed with school kids, begging for people to let her on as it pulled away. To her surprise she was on the trolley in little time.

"What the hell? These people are crazy." Ryuuko said.

She continued up the steps to the school, stopping half way there was she heard something coming from another set of steps not far from her.

A girl with pink hair, her singing having stopped when she spotted Ryuuko, smiled and turned away again, heading up the stairs and continuing her cheerful toon.

"Who the hell is that? She's gorgeous. No was she lives in this ghetto place." Ryuuko pushed the beautiful girl to the back of her mind, but not before thinking how the simple blue inform didn't really suit her.

When Ryuuko arrived at the school the girl from before was standing at the entrance, looking up at the boy who had stolen the uniform from yesterday. Ryuuko walked up and stopped beside her, inhaling:

"This is a naked pig who broke the laws of Honnouji Academy. Justice has been served." She read the sign around the boys neck as his bloody body lay limp. "Huh, this city is dangerous, but the school sounds even worse. Interesting." The cool smirk on her face.

"That's the way things are here." Nikko's sweet voice rang out. Ryuuko looked at her, looking down a bit. She didn't look long because Nikko began walking, her hair and bossom bouncing with each step. "If you break the rules you better not get caught, or be on the president's good side."

"You're definitely tarty today, which one are you?" Ryuuko asked, her cool expression fading into awe when Nikko turned around and smiled.

"I'm on her good side."

And with that, Nikko vanished like a vision.

Ryuuko smirked again. "Yes, this place is very interesting."

Mr. Mikisugi was Ryuuko's teacher in class K.

"Everyone we have a new student joining us today. This is Ryuuko Matoi." He said lazily.

Ryuuko scoped out the class and to her surprise found the girl from this morning. Bowl Cut blinked herself awake, a snot bubble popping as she smiled.

"Ryuuko! Ryuuko! Come sit by me! Me!" The girl spazzed.

""Looks like you will be sitting next to Mako." Mikisugi said, a smile on his face. Not a genuine one though.

"My name is Mako Mankanshoku! It's nice to meet ya again and everything!" Mako said with a smile. She turned her head in an odd way, so much it seemed she could see Ryuuko upside down.

"The kid that student council purged, he the one out front?" Ryuuko asked, her thumb pointing behind her shoulder nonchalantly.

"Uh huh!" Mako confirmed. "That kind of thing happens a lot around here. Oh, but don't worry, you'll get used to it!"

As Mikisugi started his lesson Mako pulled out some food, scarfed it down and hung her head. Falling asleep there on the spot.

Ryuuko quickly found herself bored in her class, lazing back in her chair even more and looking out the window, seeing what there was to see. She smirked to herself when she saw through another window, her eyes finding a vision of pink Nikko didn't notice when Ryuuko saw her, continuing her song into the thick microphone that sat in front of her lips and a headset over her ears.

"Huh.." Ryuuko thought. "So the things on her head aren't her real ears after all."

A sound siren sounded through the school, signaling it was time for lunch to begin. Ryuuko strolled out of the classroom, only to hear someone crying out her name.

Ryuuko watched as Mako flew through the air, heading right at her with her arms out. Ryuuko coolly stepped out of the way, letting Mako tumble to the ground and crash into the floor.

"Awe, why did you dodge?" Mako asked.

"Because thats what people do when weirdos come flying at them." Ryuuko answered.

Ryuuko's shoulder was suddenly pushed forward and watched as Nikko hurried past her. Nikko turned and waved her hand at Ryuuko, her eyes apologetic before she turned back and ran down the courtyard.

"Hey, Mako, what can you tell me about that girl." Ryuuko said.

"Huh? The pink one? That's Nikko Ishma, the school prodigy."

"Prodigy? Is she the prodigy in big tits or something?"

"Haha! No, silly, it means she is a genius. She gets the best grades on every test and never has to attend class. She is a perfect study buddy and a good singer. She is also really really really nice to everyone! But I never see her hanging out with anybody." Mako said thoughtfully.

"Huh… no wonder I didn't see her in class." Ryuuko said.

"Oh, that reminds me! Since we are deskmates now we are totally besties. Oh, is that your guitar case? Come on, play something for me, won't ya? I'll sing!" Mako spazzed.

"God, would you calm down?" Ryuuko said, suddenly very tired from Mako's energy. "Listen, I want ya to tell me something else. What the deal is with this place, like, who is the top dog around here and stuff?"

The sound of a microphone echoed around them and Mako pulled Ryuuko down, making her bow alongside her and the rest of the students who were already there.

Ira Gamagori stepped out of a beam of light, between all the many bowing students.

"He looks like a big shot." Ryuuko said as she crouched down, no longer bowing.

"Yea, he is a three star." Mako said. She took the time to explain Goku Uniforms to Ryuuko.

"So what you're saying is that this Satsuki chick is top dog?" Ryuuko asked.

"Yea. And speak of the devil, that's her."

Satsuki headed down the stairs.

Nikko stood at the top, inhaling deeply next to the microphone. She let her voce ring over the speakers, her hand over her heart as she sang a heavenly melody about Honnouji Academy and Satsuki. One she had to sing every time Satsuki made a public appearance. Ryuuko didn't wait for the song to finish, even though she was impressed by Nikko's voice. Nikko was cut short when her eyes opened and she saw Ryuuko in Satsuki's path.

"Sorry to interrupt!" Ryuuko said. "But I hear you're the Queen Bee at this school. If you are, I got a question for ya."

Nikko was standing beside Satsuki now, an arm across her chest and a worried look on her face.

Boys jumped up to tackle Ryuuko for interrupting Satsuki and it made Nikko gasp. Something Satsuki happened to notice.

"Do you know her?" Satsuki asked quietly as Ryuuko beat them off with her guitar case.

"Not personally." Nikko answered.

Ryuuko's case popped open and she pulled out a beautiful red blade in the shape of half a scissor. Nikko's eyes sparkled at the site of it, being an enthusiast for marvelous weaponry. She watched Ryuuko spin the blade on her wrists with skill before pointing it at Satsuki.

Nikko heard a small sound from Satsuki and knew… Satsuki had seen this blade before.

"That's the hugest scissors ever!" Mako said.

"Yep. Its one half of a giant pair of scissors. And I have been looking all over the place the person who's got the other half." Ryuuko said. "Hey Pres, you okay? You look surprised to see this thing. Like maybe you've seen it before. You have seen it before, haven't you?!" Ryuuko was angry now, and so was Satsuki, her calm face now an icy glare.

"And what if I have?" Satsuki asked.

Ryuuko gasped and glared harder.

"You have seen it. You've got the other half of my scissors!" Ryuuko charged at Satsuki, getting ready to stab her when Nikko jumped between them. To her surprise a large boxing glove crashed into her side, then Ryuuko's back and sent them both flying into the crowd.

I quite wince came from Nikko's lips as she sat up next to Ryuuko. She wasn't hurt to badly thanks to Ryuuko's body shielding her in the tumbles, as she did the same for Ryuuko.

"Takaharu?" Satsuki asked. Her gaze quickly fell back on Nikko who was being helped up by Ryuuko.

"Yes, Takaharu Fukuroda, president of the boxing club." The boy was tricked out in his uniform. His giant boxing gloves made his short body seem even smaller, he wasn't a very attractive boy.

"I'll finish this insolent wench off, with your permission." He said.

"She's yours. Just don't hurt my songstress again." Satsuki said.

"Of course."

Nikko found herself tossed into the air where she landed on top of Mako, Mako's face disappearing into her bosom.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Nikko cried with a blush.

"It's okay, they're really quite nice." Mako said, a bit muffled.

"Oh, why thank you." Nikko smiled.

"Move it, out of my way!" Ryuuko screamed as she forced through the crowd, her blade hitting Takaharu's glove, the impact emitting a loud crash.

"What is that glove made out of iron or something?" Ryuuko asked.

"Ha! Don't you know a Goku Uniform when you see one?" Takaharu asked.

"What? You're not even wearing a uniform."

"What are you talking about? A boxer's uniform means gloves, trunks and other stuff! Lady Satsuki gave me this Athleticism-Augmenting Two-Star Goku Uniform. It infuses my boxing gloves with their power, making them harder than hard. Stronger than steel!" Takaharu said.

"I don't get what you're sayin' but if they're that hard then I guess I can stop pulling my own punches." Ryuuko turned her blade to the sharper side and Takaharu greeted her actions with a growl.

"You think I can't handle it?" He screamed and drew back his left fist. "Get ready! Here comes a left hook to rule your ass!"

Ryuuko was hit by what looked like multiple chains of smaller gloves, hitting her in the face time and time again.

"And another! And a look hook! And a right hook to finish you off!" Takaharu screamed, sending Ryuuko through the air and to the ground. Ryuuko's entire body was bruised as she lay on the ground.

Nikko watched in shock and fear for Ryuuko and then she scared herself when she thought, wishing Neko was with her. Why would she wish that? He bites her and scares her, but when she is wearing him… there is a settle feeling of safety when the fabrics hold her skin. It began to rain.

"I was hoping you'd prove to be more amusing." Satsuki said. "But you have no idea how to properly wield your weapon. Fool." And Satsuki began walking away.

"Hold it, you better tell me what you know or else!" Ryuuko said in a trembling voice. The trembling from pain and anger as she pulled herself to her feet.

"Shut your mouth!" Takaharu shouted and kicked her in the face. "No one speaks to Lady Satsuki that way, no one!" Ryuuko groaned as she fell to the ground again.

Nikko ran to Ryuuko's aid, only to stop when Satsuki spoke again.

"Confiscate her scissor blade." She ordered.

"Ma'am." Takaharu said and turned to take it, only to find Ryuuko standing again and using it as a crutch.

"No way." She groaned. "You'll never take this away from me!"

"Ryuuko stay down!" Nikko called, not to far from her. Mako had told Nikko Ryuuko's name.

Ryuuko ignored her and tried to strike Takaharu and missed, making him laugh.

"I saw that attack coming from a mile away, you rookie!" He cried. Ryuuko was bloodied and bruised and moving slower than ever. "I'm a boxer, remember?"

Ryuuko was suddenly running to the exit of the school.

"Ryuuko?" Mako called. "Are you going home?!"

Nikko watched as Ryuuko stole an old man's scooter and rode away, fleeing the scene as fast as possible. Ryuuko was an expert at retreating, it seemed.

"You idiot!"

Uzu Sanageyama was the athletics expert to the Elite Four, and more or less the boss of Takaharu. He had messy, green medium length hair and grey eyes.

Takaharu kneeled before him, apologizing.

"You let her mock Lady Satsuki. You let her escape. And you failed to take her weapon as ordered! A mistake made by a member of a club you run is your mistake, Sanageyama!" Gamagori shouted.

"Yea, I know!" Uzu laid out, louching into a chair and kicking his feet up onto a coffee table. "You think I've been punishing him for kicks, here?!" Sanageyama threw a stick as Takaharu. "By the way, the disciplinary committee should have stepped in when she bad mouthed Lady Satsuki. And that's your mistake, Gamagori." Sanageyama said with a smirk.

"I found some info on the new girl. She has been starting fights at other high schools in the eastern Kanto region. That's schools ruled by Honnouji Academy. Apparently they were personal spats. That's why we never received reports." Inumuta Houka was the information's specialist within the Elite Four. With glasses, a turtleneck and white hair to fit his computer geek act.

"Inform our branches to keep an eye out for her." Satsuki ordered.

"How shocking. The toad, the monkey and the dog all screwed up big time." Jakuzure Nonon smiled, waving her baton in front of her. She was a small girl decked out in a pink marching band uniform. Her hair was pink like Nikko's but Nikko's hair was a much, much lighter shade. Jakuzure looked an awful lot like a child.

"Hey, Satsuki, you wanted that blade taken. Is it something we should be that worried about?" Jakuzure asked.

"It's a weapon designed to combat Goku Uniforms." Satsuki answered.

"How does she have a weapon like that?" Gamagori asked.

"What's her name?" Satsuki asked Inumuta who turned back to his laptop.

"Ryuuko Matoi." He answered.

Satsuki pulled a tea cup away from her lips.

"Matoi, eh? That's interesting." She smirked and sipped her tea.

Nikko stood under an umbrella as she walked home in the rain, finding her home on the outskirts of the ghetto where not many people even lived.

She found she wasn't alone on her empty street when she saw the teacher from class K standing in front of her.

"May I help you?" She asked immediately.

"Actually its more about what I can do to help you." Misugi said and pulled his sunglasses off, holding out the hanger that held Neko in the air.

Her face paled and then she glared at the man. It wasn't scary, it wasn't menacing, but it confirmed for Misugi that the uniform was in fact hers.

"What do you want want with that?" Nikko asked as Neko opened its eyes. He had yellow, red and black eyes that fell on the top of the pink vest.

"Lets go inside and talk a while. I'll tell you everything I know about this article of… _clothing._"

Ryuuko stood in the rain at the site of a burnt down mansion, her body still hurt and face disappointed.

"Father…" She whispered. The memories were so clear in her mind. Her dad dying on the floor, her scissor blade in his hand. Running out to catch the murderer, only catching a glimpse of the other half of the blade, not the one holding it before they disappeared into the night. And the fire… that destroyed her entire home.

She stabbed the ground with her scissor blade and laid her head on the top in shame."I'm sorry, Father, I was this close to finding out who killed you." She inhaled sharply, crying in the rain. "If only I was strong enough I'd beat it out of her!"

Ryuuko gasped when the ground under her feet fell, revealing it to be a trap door. She screamed as she fell through, using whatever she could as tracktion. She crashed into an enormous and dusty basement, filled with piles and piles of old skirts and grey cloth of all sizes.

"Ow…" She groaned as she sat atop one of the piles. "I never knew we had such a big basement." She winced, finding a large cut on her arm from the fall. "Damn it…I tore open that cut again." She groaned.

Blood pooled and soaked through the clothes she sat on until they reached the bottom. She got off the pile, standing to find a way out of the basement she had only discovered at this very moment.

"Wait…" An eery male voice called to her, stopping her in her tracks.

"More… give me more…!" It called.

"Who's there?!" Ryuuko called, turning to find no one. They must have been hiding.

"More, I need more." The voice moaned. "Give me more! MORE!"

Ryuuko swung her blade at pieces of cloth that flew at her, cutting them in half to find what the true attacker was as it flew through the air.

"What the hell?! Is that a sailor suit?!" She cried and the suit pinned her to the stone wall.

"Don't leave! Put me on, put me on!" The uniform called, ripping her clothes off her shoulders.

"No! You perv!" She shouted.

"Wear me! And feed me blood!" The uniform kept using its sleeves to remove her clothing. "I don't wanna go back to sleep!"

"You talk?! Sailor suits don't talk!" Ryuuko cried in fear.

"We are wasting time, don't be scared! Put me on, put me on!" The uniformed screamed. He was black with a big yellow eye on one half of the collar and what could be called an eye patch over the other.

"Where did you learn to talk?!" Ryuuko cried.

"Never mind that! Put me on right now!" The uniform tackled her down to the floor. "Fine, I'll force you to put me on!"

"Stop it!" Ryuuko cried as her clothes were tossed aside and the uniform put himself on her.

"There, you see? Perfect fit!"

Some kind of reaction happened to Ryuuko's body when he uniform clothed her. Red light, like lightning shot from her body, proving the… amazement that came with the uniform.

Nikko arose from her bed, lazy and tired, she looked down at her knees that were still covered by a lavender comforter, the memory of last night playing in her head.

"_He is called a Kamui. It is 100% Life Fiber and can bless the wearer with infinite power. Yours is not the only one out there but there is no other like it. Your kamui was created for you and only you, to not wear it would be to reject your fate. Please, wear it, and protect the world and learn your abilities." _

"What will you do, Nikko?" Neko asked from her closet.

"Well… I was afraid of you, because I didn't know what you were. But I know now. And I know why you bite me. So… I guess I'll have to learn to trust you." And with that she put the uniform, along with a red glove given to her by Class K's teacher, and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Its odd…" She said as she put ribbons in her hair.

"What is?" Neko asked.

"You feel softer than before."

"It is because I am happy. I had forgotten the way a body feels, how soft the skin can be." Neko's eyes shut and body began to wiggle and vibrate.

"H-hey, no vibrating!" Nikko protested and gasped, her pink eyes turning white. She saw blurry figures and a battle, people fighting and… something she couldn't place. She came back to this world with a sharp inhale and began to pant.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry, I should have warned you." Neko said.

"What.. was that..?" She asked.

"Its something I like to call future vision. When you wear me, you can see the future." He said.

"... I don't want to see unless I ask, okay?"

"Okay."

On Nikko's way to school, she wasn't afraid of Neko. He sat on her body silently, just enjoying the way it felt to be worn again when three large men surrounded her. They were adorned in the Honnouji one star Goku uniforms and they grabbed her by the arms, lifting her off the ground. She didn't protest. She didn't have to walk to school now and assumed this was because Satsuki wanted to see her. But she was wrong.

Upon arriving she was cuffed to a large X that stood off the ground, her body was turned up right while Mako, who was cuffed to another X, was upside down, her skirt on the bridge of showing everything. The Xs were put on a platform above a boxing arena in the middle of the courtyard.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Nikko called.

"Calm down, you'll find out soon enough." Sanageyama said as he stood beside Takaharu.

"Hey, new girl." Takaharu said into a microphone that echoed from speakers all over Honnou Town. "You listening?"

Nikko gulped.

"Nikko, feed me some of your blood. Let me help you escape." Neko said. No one else seemed to hear it and so, Nikko didn't reply to him.

"In an hour from now, we are going to execute your little friends, they are both accessories to your crimes of treason against Honnouji Academy. If you want to save their lives quit hiding like a coward. Show yourself!"

"Using hostages is kinda cleshay, don't you think?" Sanageyama asked.

"I had no other choice. If I fail again my Goku uniform will be taken away." Takaharu answered. "Since Mankanshoku and Ishma are the only ones we know of who actually spoke to the new girl I don't have any other option."

"Sounds like you have your priorities straight. Good. Now get out there, prove yourself." Sanageyama answered.

"Um, you know, you could always let us go." Nikko said softly.

"Shut up! Like I'd do that!" Takaharu shouted at her.

"Worth a shot…" She mumbled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh this is bad, this is bad…" Mako said, her uniform about ready to fall over her as she hung upside down. "Everyone at school is going to see my underwear now… Oh, I wish I had worn my sexy panties…" She whined.

"Um, I think you have bigger things to worry about, Mako…" Nikko said, her voice shaken.

"Bring out the vats!" Takaharu ordered and two large glass boxes of boiling oil was wheeled out and set in front of each girl.

"Behold!" Takaharu held a shrimp in his glove, covered it in bread crumbs and dipped it in the vat.

"No way! He's going to fry 'em!" Someone in the crowd of students said.

Nikko's face went pale and her mouth hung open, but no words were said. Only a low, quiet screeching noise of fear emitted her throat.

"No, no! If you dip me in the oil everyone will see through my uniform!" Mako whined.

"Mako I really can't tell if you're incredibly brave or incredibly stupid…" Nikko finally spoke.

"Don't worry, sis, I'll save you." Mataro said from in the crowd when he was stopped by a hooded figure.

Ryuuko lept through the air, stepping on the crowd members as she made her way Mako. Her blade cut into her bind and Ryuuko grabbed Mako, holding her like a board in one arm as she landed on the boxing arena.

"Nikko, feed me blood, let me help you escape. Listen to me." Neko called to her.

"So, new girl, we meet again." Takaharu said with a smirk.

"Using hostages to get me here is pretty low." She said.

"Why is she wearing that coat…"Nikko wondered quietly.

"It was the only way to get you here to fight." Takaharu said.

"You wanna fight so bad?" Ryuuko put Mako down. "Well here I am. Lets work this out, one on one."

"Well you're not in the club but I guess I can make an acception." Takaharu said. "Get ready!"

A bell went off.

"I'm going to haze you like a freshman!" He shouted and set off his attack.

The attack was strong, the impact not only heading to Ryuuko but also in Nikko's direction.

"Here comes my upper cut, its a real cork screw!" Takaharu called, his glove turning into a real drill. But he only hit her cloak, Ryuuko having left it in her place as she blocked with her blade.

Everyone gasped.

Ryuuko was dressed in black, skimpy suit of armor with red stripes. The top section of the armor covers Ryūko's neck, lower-jaw, arms, and upper breasts, and possesses a red, triangular ventilation grill centered on Ryūko's upper back. The top armor piece is connected to her skirt by three red strings (two in front, one in back), leaving everything between the underside of her breasts and her waist exposed. Her legs are also covered with thigh-height, high-heeled boots.

"Nikko feed me blood now!" Neko called, pulling her from her fear. The small gloves his around her, trying to hit the lever that would drop her in the vat, but one only pulled the pin from her glove and the X exploded with red energy.

All eyes fell on Nikko, all attacks stopping for a moment.

The wind blew, Nikko's hair flying around her as she felt Neko begin to transform.

Ryuuko, watched in amazement as Nikko sparkled in the air, her own Kamui changing into something of similarity to Ryuko's.

A deep pink tube top wrapped around her breasts, but the tube top appeared to be made of only ribbons, not solid cloth with the trail of ribbon falling down her back and a thin, see through layer of white fabric crawled up her cleavage and found a pink ribbon choker around her neck. Her skirt became a pink bikini bottom with ruffles that fell around her thighs and thin ribbon along the top, holding the ruffles in place. Around her lower stomach were more ruffles that turned into a very short skirt above the bikini. Her sleeves weren't really sleeves but pink gloves with a white stripe through the side and ended at her elbow. The gloves were fingerless but still held to her knuckles, four white blades shooting from the gloves on both hands like claws. Her boots matched her gloves in color and the stripe and went all the way to her thighs.

The parts of her hair that stood… were now real cat ears and hidden perfectly under the ruffles was a stubby but fluffy cat tail.

She landed on the boxing arena, her cheeks darkening to the same shade of red Ryuuko's were.

"You… have one too." Ryuuko said speechless.

Nikko could only nod shyly as she tried to cover herself with her arms, now standing beside Ryuuko. They could both feel the eyes that burned into their exposed flesh, two perfect girls, one skinny and one curvey, stood before their eyes. Envy and horny in the air.

"What- what the hell are you two wearing?!" Takaharu asked.

Nikko lowered her arms, realizing the ribbons didn't cover the lower half of her tits, but she got into a fighting stance alongside Ryuuko, her… claws… bared and ready.

"None of your business!" Ryuuko replied. Still holding off his boxing glove.

"You're cheating! Not only do you have back-up but you're both trying to distract me with your sexinesses!"

"No we are not!" Nikko called blushing.

"Yeah right! Its not my fault its like this!" Ryuuko said.

"Or mine!"

"You sluts! How dare you?! You're mocking a gentleman's sport!" Takaharu shouted.

"We are not! You're the one panting over us like a dog!" Nikko said.

"Alright," Takaharu said, stepping back. "In that case i'm stripping down too." And he grabbed the hem of his shorts.

"P-Pervert!" Nikko called.

"Now who's doing the mockin'?!"

Takaharu pulled chain on his glove and giant metal bricks with spikes all over them.

Ryuuko gasped and Nikko hid behind her.

"Time to take off the soft gloves I use for away matches and bring the pain." He held the glove over their heads. "Behold! I bet you're asking yourself 'why did he wrap them?' Because no one else would fight me if I didn't! When I bair them for all the world to see I feel even stronger! Its my Goku Uniform!" He screamed.

"I don't know the rules of boxing but I'm pretty sure those are illegal." Ryuuko said. "Oh well, bring it on." Ryuuko smirked.

The bell rang.

"Hold it. This is a one-on-one match. One of you has to step out." Takaharu said.

"He is right, Nikko. You can show me what your uniform can do another time but for now, just see what I can do." Ryuuko smiled at her.

Nikko looked up at Ryuuko with eyes in awe, her cheeks burning now with embarrassment but the way when someone is talking to their crush.

"You sit on the side lines and try to stay out of the way, if something goes wrong you can help me outa here."

"Right." Nikko smiled a sweet at Ryuuko and stepped aside, standing on the arena still but on the outside of the ropes, hanging in. She focused for a moment and the claws retracted to normal lengths, sitting over her knuckles.

"I couldn't tell what you were hiding under that cloak of yours but now that you're half naked I'm gonna rip that bikini to shreds!" His glove began to spin again. "And send you flying!"

Upon impact with Ryuuko's armor the glove shattered and a smile spread across Nikko's face.

"Looks like your glove's not the only thing that turns to steal." Ryuuko said. "So does my outfit."

Ryuuko stood her ground, each quick attack Takaharu threw at her couldn't even push her.

"Geez, you call those punches? Because I'm not feeling anything!"

"Wooh! Way to go Ryuuko!" Nikko cheered and jumped, finding herself leaping several feet in the air and landing again, perfectly on her feet. "Woah."

"Woah! What are they wearing?" Jakuzare asked from the pedestal they all stood on.

"I think they're Goku uniforms." Inumuta answered.

"Woah!" Mako said from the crowd. "I didn't know Ryuuko new how to box!"

"Yea, I don't think she really does." Mataro said. "But she is so freaking awesome. Her friend too. So freakin' awesome! So unbelievably awesome!" His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he oggled them.

"Okay… now I get to have some fun!" Ryuko shouted and the uniform released steam and got even tighter. She jumped into action, dodging and looping around each attack. She turned her scissor around and slammed it into Takaharu's face, calling it a left jab. Then back around, stabbing into his stomach with a "Right hook" and then an "Uppercut" Sending Takaharu flying. And finally, a right straight and she reappeared across the arena, kneeling with her blade in hand. Takaharu's uniform split and Nikko's eyes watched a red string float and be sucked into Ryuuko's uniform. But she soon covered her eyes, seeing how Takaharu was naked on the arena floor. No one wants to see that.

"Now, its time to finish you off!" Ryuuko hooked her blade under Takaharu, sending him flying, headed right for Satsuki. A wall of students caught him the the Elite Four jumped in the way to shield her from the blood splatter, only to have some splash on her cheek.

The loudest gasp came from Nikko as she covered her mouth with her hands. She knew better than anyone just how bad it was to do something like that to Satsuki. Satsuki simply wiped it away.

"How dare you?!" Sanageyama cried and crawled over the ropes, only to be met by Nikko who bared her teeth, that at this moment were unnaturally sharp, and she hissed like a leopard, a perfect imitation. This, for once in her life, made Nikko appear very frightening.

"Stand down." Satsuki called to her man. "New girl, Nikko. Where did you get your hands on that outfit?"

Ryuuko kicked up the microphone catching it in her hand.

"I got it from my father." She answered and passed it to Nikko.

"I don't know who gave it to me. As far as I can remember it has always been my property."

Satsuki's eyes narrowed at the girls, still in their sexy get ups.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yea, really." Ryuuko said, holding the mic once again. "And are ya seeing this scissor blade? It was left behind by the same scum bag that killed him!"

Nikko blinked.

"And now, you're gonna tell me, who this belongs to!" Ryuuko growled. "Satsuki Kiryuin."


	2. Chapter 2

"This was left behind by the same scumbag who killed him! And now, you're gonna tell me, who this belongs to! Satsuki Kiryuin." Ryuuko glared.

"You said your name is Ryuuko Matoi?" Satsuki asked. "You're Isshin Matoi's daughter?"

"You know who my father is?!" Ryuuko asked, her nostrils flaring with anger, sweat rolling down her face and body. When she suddenly fell to her knees, leaning herself against her blade.

"Ryuuko?" Nikko asked, stepping closer and kneeling beside her and pulling her hand on her back. Ryuuko's blood soaked into Nikko's glove and she felt it soak through the rest of her suit. She winced when Neko bit her chest, subtly splashing Ryuuko's kamui with her blood.

"You'll thank me later." Neko said calmly.

"Shit…" Ryuuko groaned and her arm looped around Nikko's exposed waist. "We will finish later, Satsuki Kiryuin! Count on it!"

Nikko didn't object as Ryuuko carried her out of the school over her shoulder. Nikko's ears fell to her head in embarrassment and in the fact Ryuuko was strong enough to carry her.

"After her! They're getting away!" Sanageyama called to his 1 star member.

Satuki slammed her sword to her pedestal.

"Don't bother." She ordered. "She will be back eventually. Leave her be until then." And she walked away.

"Lady Satsuki… dazzling as ever." Sanageyama said quietly for her not to hear.

Nikko and Ryuuko got on the trolley that lead deep into Honnou Town.

"We can hide at my place, can you walk?" Nikko asked and suddenly felt dizzy too. Ryuuko passed out as she leaned against Nikko, taking her with her and they laid out on the side walk together. Nikko stayed conscious long enough to see two, no, three figures getting closer to them before she also passed out from blood loss like Ryuuko did.

Her kamui was hungry while Ryuuko did a lot of fighting, so such, their bodies couldn't handle it anymore.

Ryuuko awoke to the sound of heavy breathing, an eye opening to see a heavy-set man with glasses. Ryuuko gasped and Nikko nearly jumped out of her skin when the man was punched and hit the ceiling.

"You stinking pervert!" Ryuuko shouted. "Do you know who you're messing with?! I'm the crazy bitch from Kanto with the giant sc-!" Ryuuko looked around, only spotting Nikko who was sitting on her knees with a cup of tea in her hands.

"Crap my scissor!"

"Here you go." Mako said, appearing into view with the case open for her.

"Thanks!" Ryuuko said, reaching into it, not having noticed it was even Mako or the fact Nikko was so calm running through her mind. Nikko took a sip of tea, choosing to give Ryuuko time to put the puzzle together.

Ryuuko stepped in front of Nikko.

"Watch it, you two, he was trying to mess with me!" Ryuuko said, her scissor in hand.

Another sip sounded.

"Geez, Dad, what were you doing?" Mako asked the man who was curled up on the floor in pain.

"What?! Your dad?!" Ryuuko asked.

"Mhm. Mako's father, Barazo Mankanshoku." Nikko said.

"Wait he is your dad?! I am so sorry!" Ryuuko was suddenly on her hands and knees, he forehead to the ground.

"Wow, i'm seeing stars. You have quite a punch." Mr. Mankanshoku said, blood running down his face from his nose.

"Mhm. I was in trouble at school and she saved my life." Mako said.

Mr. Mankanshoku flashed a large smile and a thumbs up.

Ryuuko looked over at Niiko and noticed the bandage around her arm, she was still dressed in Neko but he was normal, actually covering her.

"What happened to your arm?"

"I bit her." Neko said.

"Oh okay, but what did ya do that?" Ryuuko asked.

Nikko began to choke on her tea, coughing and spitting it out in a mist, jumping to her feet.

"You can hear him?!" She asked astonished.

"Huh?! Yea, I think I did. Senketsu, say somethin'!" Ryuuko said to her uniform.

"Um… hello?" Senketsu said. Senketsu was the name Ryuuko gave to her uniform after she found it in the basement.

"Oh my god, I heard him!" Nikko said, excited. "This is so odd, no one has ever been able to hear him."

"When I bit your arm I got your blood all over… Senketsu, was it?" Neko asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. And when that happened you also became linked to him. And when your hand touched Ryuuko's blood I absorbed her too and so she can hear me now." Neko explained calmly.

"Wow… Thank you, Neko." Nikko said with a smile.

"I told you you would thank me." He said.

Ryuuko smiled.

They looked back at Mr. Mankanshoku to see he was still smiling his wide dopey smile when Mataro walked in.

"It was totally badass. All swinging that scissor blade around all dressed up like a hooker." He said, making Nikko's cheeks darken, "Only a complete psycho would fight with their boobs hangin' out."

Ryuuko slammed her fist into his cheek, knocking him on his head.

"I got my reason for that, ya dick."

"What did you do that for?" Mataro asked. "I carried both of your half naked asses back here, damn it."

The door slid open and eyes fell on Mako's mother.

"Ryuuko this is Sukuyo Mankanshoku, Mako's mother." Nikko said.

Sukuyo has light brown hair tied up in a bun and wore a pink dress and an apron.

"If beating the bejesus out of my hubby and Mataro make you feel better, go right on ahead." Mrs. Mankanshoku said in her sweet voice and smile, and she laid some snacks on the table.

Nikko had left the house when food was offered, knowing she had to go home and get in bed for school. She also needed to wash Neko, even though he hated it. He would scream at her 'DRY CLEAN ONLY' but she didn't listen. It was most likely the only time Neko wasn't calm and mellow.

Ryuuko, Mako, Mataro and Mr. Mankanshoku sat around the table together, sipping tea and eating.

Ryuuko looked down at her body and found all the bandages on her arms and chest and stomach. Even her legs.

"If you're wondering who patch you up, it was Daddy. You wouldn't know it but my dad is a back-alley doctor." Mako said with a smile. Mako was always smiling.

"if you compare the number of all the people he's killed the number he has saved, he's killed more."

"That's a bad thing..." Ryuuko said.

"Don't worry about it. the dead ones don't sue you." Mr. Mankanshoku said with a smile and a nonchalant wave of his hand.

"oh right, i know it's not fancy but eat all you want." Mrs. Mankanshoku said and put a large metal pot on the table. it was full of brown sludge and what looked like a dead frog poked out the edge.

Ryuuko looked down at the questionable meal with disgust but it wasn't noticeable to the family around her.

"Goke ahead, Ryuuko. Don't be shy." Mako said 'It's unidentifiable stuff made in the croquettes and unidentifiable stuff in the miso soup."

Ryuuko almost looked frightened by the meal.

"Oh you! I usually use non poisonous ingredients." Mrs. Mankanshoku said with a smile.

'Better dig in before i eat it all!" Mataro said as he stuffed his face with the croquettes and gulped down the soup.

A small dog, a pug actually, slid open the door. He was dressed in a grey dog sweater and shouted out; "Guts!" and took a seat on Ryuuko's lap, also stuffing his face with the food without hesitation.

'Down, Guts! Your food is out there!" Mako shouted and grabbed the dog by the hoodie. Mr. Mankanshoku slid open the window a smidge and Mako threw the dog through it. The only normal thing, well, not really normal, more identifiable, on the table was the white rice Mr. Mankanshoku was eating.

Guts opened the window again and came soaring into the room like a bird. Each time he barked it sounded like he was saying "Guts!" so, one can only guess where the family got his name.

He fell back into Ryuuko's lap and licked her plate clean. Ryuuko still had yet to eat anything.

"You were anemic, little lady, so eat up!" Mr. Mankanshoku said with his mouth full.

'Don't just sit there! Eat!" And Mako shoved three croquettes into her mouth. Then more. Then more. Mako fed Ryuuko as she ate herself.

As Ryuuko "enjoyed" dinner with the Mankanshoku's someone else was busy with their own big plans.

"The Masses… Fools, all. They're pigs in human clothing, domesticated by the establishment. They must be governed. By Satsuki Kiryuin and Honnouji Academy. It is we who shall pave the way to humanity's future. The Goku Uniforms are weapons meant for the end."

In the depths of the school the sewing club was hard at work, creating the Goku uniforms for the school and Satsuki was overseeing the production at this time, along with Shiro Iori, the president of the club. He had long blonde hair tied into the ponytail and more a see-through orange gas mask when he worked.

"The uniforms this country makes the students wear are based off of military uniforms." Satsuki continued her speech. "The raised collars on the boys' uniform comes from the army. Girls' sailor uniforms are just that- Naval Uniforms. This country is a state that chose to make its youth wear military uniforms during their education. In which case, we at Honnouji Academy shall treat them as combat uniforms. They shall be the symbol of our control over the pigs in human clothing. You of the Sewing Club are the chosen elite of our Human Conquest and Liberation Project. Take care as you work."

Shiro saluted Satsuki across his chest.

"Thank you for your kind word." He said.

"Tennis Club President Omiko Hakodate, third year, class T presented as ordered." Omiko presented herself as she kneeled to Satsuki.

"How are the preparations for the Hokkaido interleague match coming?" Satsuki asked her. Her hair was long and blonde and it was tied into two pony tails that sat over her viser. She wore a green glass over her right eye and her tennis uniform was white and red.

"Milady. All club members have devoted themselves entirely to training. Those Northern Bumpkin Bears will learn down to the marrow of their bones the might of honnouji Academy and Lady Satsuki Kiryuin." Omiko replied.

"If the Tennis Club is successful, our control of Northern Japan will be complete. Don't fail us." Sanageyama said as he stood beside the crouching girl.

"I understand." Omiko said.

A large metal box was lowered from the rafters.

"This is a Tennis-spec, Athleticism-augmenting two star Goku uniform." Shiro said. It was a white dress with a high collar and no sleeves. The skirt was a bit odd because where you would find the ruffles that made the dress poof out, one would find yellow and green tennis balls. "A gift from Lady Satsuki."

"At last! A two star Goku uniform of my very own!" Omiko said with orgasmic excitement. "Thank you, Milady." She turned her head to the floor again.

"Carry out your mission." Satsuki instructed.

"Without fail, Milady." Omiko said.

With that Satsuki left the sowing club room, her own mission in mind.

"Why did you choose to take Ryuuko's side, Nikko?" Neko asked as he hung by the dinner table. Nikko stopped the bite of rice she was about the take and thought for a moment before lowering her chop sticks.

"Because I admire her."

"Admire her?"

"No one has ever had the guts to stand up to Lad- to Satsuki, but Ryuuko is so confident in her own strength and ability that she is willing to."

"Ryuuko is not confident, she is cocky."

"But she has a goal. Something important to her to accomplish. What do I have? A lousy billion dollar inheritance and a pink uniform. I don't know anything of my family, the banks can't even tell me. It's like… my mother and father just disappeared. Ryuuko has a goal and a noble one. Satsuki just wants to take over the world…" Nikko explained.

"I see. No other reason then?" Neko asked.

"None."

There was a harsh knock on Nikko's door.

"Don't answer it." Neko commanded.

"That would be rude." Nikko said as she wiped her lips free of food with a napkin and stood. Neko glared as he watched her cute butt walk over to the front door. She was wearing white booty shorts for jogging and a teal tee shirt with a V neck collar. Before answering she grabbed the hanger Neko sat on and opened her book shelf. It had a secret compartment, a few books actually made of wood, and she revealed a metal safe. She punched in her birthday and the door popped open.

She held a finger to her lips as she set the uniform inside and closed the door.

Nikko gasped when she saw Satsuki standing in the doorway, her sword in her hand.

"Explain yourself." Satsuki ordered with an icy glare. She pushed herself past Nikko and into her house, looking around the room.

All she saw was a small red and brown table with a warm dinner still on it. A book shelf with wood that matched the table and a small heater.

She also saw two doors, one that led to Nikko's bathroom and the other to bedroom. If she were to looked through it she would see a made bed with a lavender comforter covered in white and blue flowers with blue pillows, a small light pink stuffed bunny wearing a frilly dress and a coffee table even in there but smaller than the one in the living room. And in the corner a desk that Nikko wrote songs on.

"Excuse me?" Nikko asked.

Satsuki turned to her with anger.

"Explain yourself!" She shouted. "How dare you go against me, in favor of the new girl! After all I have done for you!"

"What have you done for me?" Nikko asked.

Satsuki nearly blew the vein that popped in her forehead but the vein disappeared when Satsuki suddenly calmed down and let out a sigh.

"I have done more than you know." She said quietly, looking at the floor of Nikko's home.

"You idiot." Nikko said. She walked across the small room to Satsuki, taking her chin in her fingertips and making her look to Nikko, despite the fact she still had to look down. "Breaking out into a cold sweat, all for a pet."

Nikko was nearly smiling and Satsuki was too.

"You are my songbird, I cannot simply let you fly away." Satsuki had said those words to Nikko before. Satsuki believed that sort of thing was comforting to Nikko but she couldn't be more wrong.

Satsuki left the house and when Nikko shut the door, tears of frustration rolled down her cheeks.

"You will not keep me locked up any long." Nikko said to herself.

"Oh I see." Neko said and Nikko opened the safe. "You are using that Matoi girl. Using her to escape Satsuki."

"No." She wiped her face. "I want to be Ryuuko's friend too. The fact she may be able to break my cage is just a perk."

With that Nikko and Neko went to bed.

"Hey, you awake?" Ryuuko asked Senketsu.

The uniform that hung from a hanger on the wall beside her didn't answer. Ryuuko was crammed into a bed with The Mankanshoku family who were all asleep.

'What are you, Senketsu?' She wondered and recalled their meeting.

"_I'll force you to put me on!" Senketsu shouted. _

"_What kind of pervert outfit is this?!" Ryuuko asked as she looked at the transformation Senketsu had become. _

"_This is me." Senketsu said. _

"_Don't be so 'matter of fact' about it!" Ryuuko started to pull at Senketsu. "Get off me! Come off, damn it!" Just get away from me, you perverted sailor uniform!" She ordered when she suddenly flew into the tall ceiling. _

"_Where'd that power come from?.." She asked shocked as she hung from the rafters. _

"_This is power is yours and mine." Senketsu said calmly. "I drank your blood and awakened. Whenever you put me on, whenever you wear me, that power will be manifested." _

"_What are you?" Ryuuko asked. _

"_I don't know." _

"_You don't know? You just finished calmly explaining how you work!" _

"_I am able to explain phenomena that are happening right now, however there is much I do not know. My memory… yes, you would put it, there are gaps in my memory." _

"_What do you remember?" _

"_I do remember that the man who constructed me had an eye patch, a beard and a white lab coat." Senketsu said. "He was stooped. Wore sandals, had a cane in one hand and a mouse." _

"_Could that one man- be my father?!" Ryuuko asked and she jumped back to the ground. _

"_Father?" Senketsu asked. _

"_Yea, Isshin Matoi. He's my father. I'm Ryuuko. My father made you?" She asked. "But if I have you, I might be able to beat them! You're coming with me for a while, Senketsu." _

"_Senketsu?" He asked. _

"_Everyone deserves to have a name." Ryuuko grabbed a cloak in one the piles. "It was my blood that woke you up, your name is going to be Senketsu- Fresh Blood." Ryuuko smiled and pulled the cloak on. _

"_Just you wait, Satsuki Kiryuin!" Ryuuko shouted. _

Ryuuko opened her eyes.

"Ryuuko! Wake up! We have to hurry up and eat breakfast! If I'm late for school again, I'll be expelled!" Mako shouted as she ran around the room.

Ryuuko and Mako road the trolley to school together, all alone.

"There is a pretty distinct gap between the rich and the poor people, huh?" She said as the trolley took them past the condos.

"Well, it's a city ruled by Lady Satsuki." Mako said, smiling. "Good students live in the residential area and the bad ones live in the slums."

"Your position in school also determines where you live?" Ryuuko asked.

"Yep! Pretty straightforward, huh?" Mako asked.

They arrived at the school and Ryuuko immediately looked for Nikko and Neko.

"Oh, Ryuuko, that reminds me. Mom said if you needed a place to-" Tennis balls smashed into Mako's cheek. "Mom said that if you need a place to stay-" More tennis balls. "You can stay." More. "With us."

Ryuuko's mouth hung open as Mako took the hits without a second thought.

"Is this anytime to be talking about that?!" Ryuuko asked and turned to see who was doing that. "Whats the big idea!?" She asked, her fist clenched, ready to knock some teeth out.

"Oh, you're the transfer student who was rude to Lady Satsuki, if I recall." Omiko stood in front of them in her new uniform. "Stay out of this!" She called. "CLub member, Mako Mankanshoku has failed to fulfil her club obligations. She is being purged as a result."

"What did Mako do wrong?!" Ryuuko asked.

"She skipped yesterday's club practice." Omiko answered. "Our rule is anyone who fails to come to practice will suffer 110 million cannonball serves. As an outsider you have no right to complain about our rules."

"Yesterday? Mako was being held hostage yesterday!" Ryuuko shouted. "Of course she didn't come to your stupid practice!"

"The issue is that she was taken hostage without permission." Omiko said.

Ryuuko shielded Mako from another attack from the tennis club that stood behind Omiko with her case.

"Cut that out, damn it!" She ordered. "Go on ahead, Mako, you'll be expelled f you're later, right?!"

Mako ran way and to the school before anyone could get her hands on her.

Ryuuko was about to fight with Omiko when there was a loud crash and a cry of musical instruments, ones belonging to a marching band.

"Jakuzure stop chasing me!" Nikko cried as she ran around the courtyard.

The pink haired girl appeared with an entire army of band girls behind her.

"Not until you join one of my music clubs!" Jakuzure smirked and held out her batton. "Get her!" She commanded.

Ryuuko watched Nikko's breasts bounce side to side as she fled from the girls, running back and forth around the courtyard, Neko not being the tightest of uniforms.

"You know I'm already part of a club!"

"But it isn't one of my choir clubs or my acapellas!"

Nikko found herself cut off by a wall of girls in every direction with Nonon standing above them.

"Why do you always run? You only ever listen to Lady Satsuki. You're a singer, you belong a respected club!" She said.

"I am a respected club!"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. What does Satsuki see in you anyway? Huh? Huh?"

"That's none of your concern!"

Hehe, when I get you to join one of MY clubs you will HAVE to listen to me. And then I can order you tell me!" Jakuzure waved her wand and a sea of girls was about to crush into Nikko.

She braced herself for the impact and closed her eyes but opened her eyes again to find herself in Ryuuko's arms as the girls crashed into nothing. Ryuuko cradled Nikko with one arm, somewhat sitting on one shoulder. Nikko's knee was just under Ryuuko's chin and Nikko found her hands in Ryuuko's head and in her hair.

The world was in slow motion, the other girls around them fading into a pink blur, as Nikko looked down at Ryuuko with wide eyes, her hair flowing behind them as Ryuuko ran to get her a safe distance from Jakuzure.

Ryuuko was smiling as she gazed up at the stunned lioness.

"Are you alright?" She asked sweetly.

Nikko forgot the finer points of grammar as she looked at Ryuuko and forgot the ones around them. She only nodded and a smile spread across her lips, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes, thank you."

Ryuuko stopped, Nikko's hair falling back down her back but the pink blur remained, their eyes locked as Ryuuko held Nikko high and above her head.

Omiko's green eye glass spinned and zoomed in like a camera lens and focused on the semi exposed ass cheeks that sat on Ryuuko's arm. She hummed to herself as she finished her moment of ogling the curvy girl and drew them back to focus on the enemies before them.

"You bitch! How dare you?!" Jakuzure shouted and stomped her foot like a child.

Ryuuko turned to her and pointed her blade to Nonon, Nikko's still in her arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Nikko has every right to not listen to you! She can make her own choices!"

"Bull. Now return the girl to me."

"Yes," The camera retracted. "Put the… cute ...girl down and let us finish our match." Omiko said.

Nikko moved into Ryuuko's embrace more, as if hiding from the two woman before her.

"Hell no. This kitten is mine." Ryuuko smirked.

Ryuuko and Nikko suddenly went flying into a water filled revien and down into the sewer systems. Nikko gasped for air and found herself on Ryuuko's case, pulling the unconscious owner on to float too.

"Ry-Ryuuko!" Nikko called as she held her there.

She thanked god Neko was asleep.

She Held onto Ryuuko and the case as they floated toward a small water fall. Nikko gasped when she hit her head on a pole just as they almost fell down a large one.

The Class K teacher strolled out from a corner in the sewers and saw the two unconscious girls dangling from the strap on the guitar case.

"Oh dear…" He said to himself upon seeing the site.

Ryuuko woke up under a blanket in a red room on a brown couch.

"You awake, Ryuuko?" Mr. Class K asked as he sat on the window sill in front of her. The poor girl began to sit up slowly, groaning as she moved.

"Wait, aren't you a teacher?" She asked.

She looked around a bit and found Nikko was no where to be seen.

"That's right, i'm your homeroom teacher, Mikisugi." He said.

"Where is Nikko?"

"I had her run an arrend from me, she will be back though." He chuckled and ran his hand through his messy hair. "Talk about crazy extracurricular lessons."

Ryuuko looked under the blanket to find she was naked, a blush spreading across her face and she turned her head quickly to find Senketsu and Neko, who were sitting beside each other on hangers.

"Hang on! You didn't undress me, did you?!" She asked.

"Yes, I thought I would teach you a few thing… about your body." Mikisugi wasn't lying, in fact he had undressed Nikko too but he actually put some clothes on her too. One of his shirts and an old pair of shorts to be exact. Nikko was a pretty passive girl so she thought nothing of it.

Mikisugi stood up and get closer to Ryuuko who was sitting up and ready to run or even attack the teacher.

"You perverted son of a bitch!" She screamed and got up, her fist ready to crash into his chin as she held the blanket around her. He dodged her swiftly and threw three needles into her back, paralyzing her with pressure points.

"Wait, what?! My body won't move!" She freaked., looking over her shoulder to see the teacher as he asked her to calm down.

"What did you do?!" Ryuuko asked.

"Anesthetic acupuncture." He answered and pulled out a syringe. "You seem a little hot-blooded at the moment so I'll only draw a little." He turned to her, a creepy smirk on his face.

Ryuuko shrieked.

"No, don't! I hate needles!" She cried but Mikisugi still drew some from her arm.

"Allow me to explain why your Kamui didn't activate earlier." He said and shot some blood onto the uniform with the syringe.

Senketsu woke up, his body stretching a bit and becoming eyes, a mouth and arms. Well, he was still clothing, it just seemed he was moving his mouth more.

"More! Feed me more!" He shouted.

"You awake, Senketsu?" Ryuuko asked annoyed as the uniform thrashed on the hanger.

"Ryuuko?" Senketsu asked, suddenly calm.

"Dumbass, why didn't you wake up when I needed you?!" She growled.

"Now, now. Calm down." Mikisugi said and took his glasses off. Mikisugi's hair was suddenly neat and pulled back a bit and his face was actually very handsome. Pink light shined around him as she posed by the window for Ryuuko. She wasn't amused.

"You understand now, right?" He asked her.

"Understand what?" She asked.

"This Kamui is awakened by your blood." He said.

"What is this 'Kamui' thing you keep talking about? You mean this sailor uniform?" Ryuuko asked.

"That's right." Mikisugi pulled off his tie and with stripper sexiness his shirt began to slide down his shoulders and a pink light emitted from his nipples. "Its a uniform constructed by your father, Isshin Matoi, whose power surpasses even a Goku uniform."

Mikisugi was suddenly half naked with the shirt still only on his arm. Not an awful sight, the man was very toned and very sexy. He leaned forward in a new pose and more light was shining through the window.

"Only someone who can master wearing this can fight Satsuki Kiryuin." He said. Ryuuko was still not amuzed.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked.

"Prove to me that you are someone who deserves an answer." His arms were now behind his head.

"Come again." Ryuuko said.

"The first order of business in the Tennis Club President, Omiko Hakodate. If you can't master this Kamui and defeat her, you can't defeat Satsuki Kiryuin."

The blanket began to slip down Ryuuko's statue body when Nikko came inside the small room, blushing back grabbing the blanket before it could fall.

A siren sounded as she pulled out the needles.

"Better move on." Mikisugi was suddenly back to his grungy and dirty self. "Afternoon classes are starting."

Ryuuko fell to her knees.

"Use this Seki Tekko for now." He handed Ryuuko a red glove. "It will get blood to your Kamui faster."

Nikko was suddenly changed, wearing Neko again. She handed Mikisugi the clothes and a plastic bag.

"Fine," Ryuuko growled. "I'll pound the tennis club president into dirt and then you will tell me everything I want to know."

Nikko and Ryuuko walked up to the school together.

"Why was that one girl chasing you today? Was it really only to join her club?" Ryuuko asked.

"Um, yea… that's why I'm always late. I don't like having to deal with Nonon so I just wait until she is class and can't get me." Nikko smiled sheepishly.

"Why is she so obsessed?"

"All of them are. They have a pact that whoever gets me into one of their club's gets to be the best of them all, the number one elite four. Even Gamagori tried to get me to be his second in command with the discipline guys but I refused."

"Huh? What could you do for them? You're way too sweet to belong in any of those clubs."

"I'm actually really athletic and I'm good with computers and I can sing. That covers the club subjects of the Elite Four and they all are always after me."

"Why did you could to school early today them?"

"Well…" Nikko blushed. "I wanted to see you sooner."

Ryuuko's eyes widened a bit.

"An-and Mako! She is so sweet to everyone…" Nikko barely covered herself with that but Ryuuko believed her and sighed.

"You don't have to do that but if you want to, just walk to school with Mako and I. I'll protect you, I swear on it."

Nikko smiled but she looked up, seeing Mako tied to a pole and some of the tennis club girls beating the shit out of her with the balls.

Ryuuko jumped into action, stopping some of the balls with the case.

"Not so fast, people!" She called.

Mako blinked. "Ryuuko?!"

"That transfer student…" Sanageyama was standing beside Omiko. Omiko's attention was brought back to him, she having been ogling Nikko since Ryuuko left her side. Nikko was just so cute in her little uniform.

"You've come for another beating?" Omiko asked as she approached Ryuuko.

"As if!" Ryuuko pointed. "This time I'm going to knock you all on your asses!"

Ryuuko was so cool…

"Let's do it, Senketsu!" She pulled the spike on her glove and he transformed, wrapping her body in the sexy way he did. It seemed like it hurt, things not settling right for some reason. Nikko stared at Ryuuko for some time, trying to figure out why things seemed off.

"She is embarrassed, not embracing her Kamui." Neko said. "You should transform too, see if you can get used to me when I am like that."

"Hold on," Nikko said. "Let's give Ryuuko the spotlight for now."

"As you wish."

"That looked both painful and embarrassing, you masochistic exhibitionist." Omiko said to Ryuuko.

"Bit me! I'm not an exhibitionist!" Ryuuko shouted. Nikko chuckled to herself quietly as she watched the two of them.

Omiko began her attack on Ryuuko who pulled out her blade as tennis balls came flying at her.

She swung her blade and all the tennis balls fell to the ground before hitting her, each one cut into 6 slices then into nothing but strings.

Nikko noticed how Senketsu was releasing a lot of steam, maybe once every minute. 'Embrace the kamui. She is already wearing him.' Nikko thought.

"Fault! You're disqualified, transfer student!" Sanageyama shouted.

"What?" Ryuuko asked.

"True, you evaded Hakedate's attack but slicing balls in half is against the rules! In other words, you have won the fight but lost the match."

Nikko came into view, standing beside Sanageyama. Upon looking down at the beautiful girl his cheeks turned red.

"I will tell you what is against the rules," She said and poked Sanageyama in the chest. "50 girls against 1! A fair tennis match is one on one, or even two on two. You should have stopped this before Ryuuko even had a chance to slice the balls in half, which is what I will do to yours if you do not fix this mess." Nikko glared.

Neko was, to say the least, impressed. Nikko was sweet and passive, never glared and never ordered someone around. In short, she never stood up for herself.

"It seems you are having some influence on that pink girl." Senketsu said.

"Huh?"

"She is standing up for you and even herself with that threat, the pink turtle is poking her head from her shell."

Ryuuko stared at Nikko.

"Well what the hell do you want me to do?!" Sanageyama shouted in her face.

"A real match! One on one, Ryuuko against Omiko." Nikko glared up at Sanageyama. She wasn't scary but was very serious.

Omiko watched Sanageyama and two girls go all out on each other closely, zooming in closer whenever Nikko spoke.

Mako suddenly appeared beside Ryuuko, the cocoon of rope falling off her body and a spotlight appearing over her head.

"Ryuuko won, she won!" Mako shouted.

Even Nikko made a slight 'WTF' face as Mako made her dramatic speech.

"Ryuuko rescued me! And Nikko! She may have lost the match but she won with friendship!"

Nikko was suddenly under that spotlight too, Mako having placed Nikko in Ryuuko's arms as if… well, rescuing her.

Nikko was put down.

Ryuuko and her stood there bamboozled.

"Winning at friendship means winning at life!" Mako pointed a finger at Sanageyama. "if you're going to be like that, you leave her no choice! Ryuuko will win, Ryuuko will win, Ryuuko will win! Even in tennis, even in tennis, even in tennis, she'll win!" The spotlight disappeared.

A moment of stunned silence was broken by Omiko's sudden laughter.

"So you really are saying you want to face me in a tennis match?!" She asked.

"Here, do your best, Ryuuko." Mako said and handed her a racket.

"Yes," Nikko stood beside her. "Do your best."

They both smiled sweetly and Ryuuko stared back in awe. She let out a sigh and smiled.

"Alright, alright, lets do this!" She said, suddenly pumped.

"She likes you." Neko said.

"Shut up…" Nikko whispered.

The entire school gathered in a giant arena around a blue and red tennis court.

Nikko pulled the spike on her glove and leapt into the air, transforming in a beacon of pink light and landing again on the net.

It wasn't her total transformation though. It was just a simple mini skirt like normal but the top was different and resembled a cheerleading uniform. Still sexy as hell but still not as revealing as Neko's total transformation.

She stood on the net light she was lighter than air and her gloves shined, getting shorter down her arms and turning into pom poms. Mako had some too but they were blue to match her uniform as she sat in the stands.

Her "ears" twitched but it seemed unnoticed.

"Alright, girls!" Nikko said with a smile and flushed cheeks. "I want a fair, clean fight! No fowl language and lets make sure to follow the rules!"

Omiko's eyeglass rotated to a clear lense and took photos of Nikko as she stood in her sexy Kamui.

"This is a special, one match game! Decide who is going to serve." Nikko jumped from the net, landing on her feet behind Ryuuko who was fiddling with her racket. Her tiny tail wagged under her shirt as she cheered with Mako and some other students, pumping her pompoms into the air with excitement.

"She is rookie," Omiko said and pointed her racket to Ryuuko. "I'll let her decide."

"I'll take you up on that and go ahead and serve."

Nikko sensed something was going to wrong.

Ryuuko served and Omiko licked her lips as she caught it, sending the ball back at amazing speed.

Omiko gasped when Ryuuko caught the ball, Ryuuko's speed having been under estimated.

Nikko saw the netting of Ryuuko's racket pull back rather far.

"Ryuuko be careful! Omiko is sending some strong stuff and I don't know if your racket will take it!"

Nikko was right, for the next hit went right through Ryuuko's racket and almost hit the poor pink girl. Omiko chuckled. She liked that scared look on Nikko's face. She took a photo.

"Love-15!" Sanageyama announced.

Ryuuko smirked and tossed the racket aside. "Not bad." She said.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Omiko said.

This time when the ball came at her Ryuuko tried to use the edge of the racket to strike.

"No, don't-!" Nikko called as the ball back fired and shot Ryuuko in the cheek. "Do that…"

"Love-30!"

Omiko chuckled, her having done that on purpose.

Nikko growled.

"Don't brag about being a sore winner, Omiko!" Nikko shouted.

"Haha, oh my dear," She almost moaned out, the idea of the school's Cotton Candy idol speaking to her nearly pushing her over the edge.

Nikko noticed this and the gears began to turn faster in her head.

"I am the best kind of winner. How about this, if that transfer student actually wins I will do anything you say for a day." A dark smirk spread across her face. "But if I win, you do as I say."

Nikko nodded her head, accepting the bet even though she could guess the ideas that ran through Omiko's head.

"Don't go making bets on my friend!" Ryuuko shouted, her Kamui now tighter and exerting more power. "Here we go!" She shouted and served but the racket shattered in her hands.

She tried again but a double fault was called.

"Ryuuko your weapon is to weak for your power! Find something else to play with, quick, this is your last shot!" Nikko called.

"Ryuuko, use the scissor blade." Senketsu said. "Only the scissor blade can withstand our strength!"

"Mako!" Mako was asleep on her blade that was stuck in the wall. "My scissor!" Mako got up and pulled the scissor from the wall and tossed it to Ryuuko. She took a thread from her skirt and wrapped it around the handle, turning it into a big red racket.

Nikko cheered and waved to pompoms with skill and happiness.

The boys at Honnouji academy were now taking photos of Nikko and Ryuuko as they went around with all their sexiness.

Just as Sanageyama was about to call fault Satsuki appeared, giving them permission. Nikko didn't stop cheering. She wouldn't let Satsuki's presence ruin her mood.

"2! 4! 6! 8! Ryuuko is awesome and totally great!" Nikko and Mako chanted together.

This seemed to cool Ryuuko of her anger at Satsuki, almost helping her focus.

Nikko cheered louder and found herself singing as Ryuuko delivered her punches to Omiko.

"_Don't lose your way in your mind!_

_We have to be as one!_

_Don't be afraid my sweetheart!_

_This is the way to be more strong!_

_Harbour my deep secret,_

_It makes me so blue!_

_Run through this game before my body is dry!" _

Ryuuko threw Omiko's body into the wall of the arena, sending rocks everywhere. She jumped in front of Nikko, protecting her from the rubble.

"Bitchin song." She commented. "Sing that next time I fight, it'll-" Ryuuko shot a huge rock away. "Be MY theme song now!"

Nikko smiled.

Ryuuko turned her blade around as Omiko came flying at them and cut her uniform into bits. Neko suddenly turned normal and the life fiber from Omiko's uniform traveled into Senketsu.

"Oh dear, looks like the match can't go on." Ryuuko said, Omiko's naked body unconscious as the boys stared.

They both looked up as Sanageyama and his boys appeared before them.

"Don't get so full of yourself, bitch." He glared.

"Wait, Sanageyama, the winner of this match is that girl." Satsuki said, suddenly standing in the arena. Ryuuko stepped in front of Nikko protectively, making sure if Satsuki wanted to get to her, she couldn't.

Everyone stepped back and bowed, all but Nikko and Ryuuko. Although, Nikko did have to remind herself not to bow.

"So, are you going to tell me? Are you the Scissor Blade Woman?" Ryuuko asked as she glared.

Satsuki's sword crashed into Ryuuko's shoulder.

"If you want to know, ask the question with your skill." Satsuki said.

"Ryuuko Senketsu feels hot." Nikko whispered. Ryuuko realized Nikko's hand was on her shoulder.

"She is right. If you are going to fight, win within two minutes. Otherwise, you're going to pass out again." Senketsu said.

"That because you drank too much of my blood!" Ryuuko said.

"This is my Bakuzan. It can even cut into your Kamui." Satsuki said. "Its edge is even keener than your scissor."

Satsuki attacked.

Ryuuko gasped and blocked but the attack was so strong. Nikko wrapped her arms around Ryuuko's waist to keep her from flying away as the arena behind them was destroyed.

Nikko pulled the spike all the way this time, glaring at Satsuki as she held unconscious Ryuuko in her arm like a suitcase. Nikko's ears were down, her cheeks red thanks to the slutty uniform, but said nothing to Satsuki.

"Lets go, Mako." Nikko said cooly and grabbed her by the arm, dirt flying up and around them as Nikko kicked off the ground and jumped away like a cat, disappearing from the school.

Satsuki relaxed.

"Forgive me, my lady. I underestimated the transfer student." Sanageyama said.

She gave orders and walked away.

'To think I had to turn my blade away. And you managed to steal my pet right out of her cage. I will not forget this day, Ryuuko Matoi.'


	3. Chapter 3

Satsuki was entranced by the beauty of the outfit, her father said to her it would be her future wedding dress. She couldn't wait to grow up so she could wear the beautiful wedding dress, wear her purity, Jenketsu. She was so small, so naive back then, not truly knowing what a wedding dress meant. She was an ignorant girl back then…

To think, someone, two people, beat her to wearing a kamui first.

Nikko sat in Class K, looking up at the board as Mikisugi performed his lesson to the rest of the class. She felt suffocated though, suffocated by the glares Ryuuko was shooting at Mikisugi.

She hadn't been in a classroom for a long time and so far she didn't like it. She sat next to Ryuuko with her hands in her lap as the dark, pissed off aura wrapped around her like a blanket and the room was rather uncomfortable.

Mikisugi sped out of the classroom when the lesson was over, speed walking as Ryuuko chased after him at a fast pace. Nikko followed her, her Kamui's skirt bouncing with her fast steps. Following Ryuuko like a pink duckling.

Ryuuko turned the corner of the hall to find Mikisugi had disappeared.

"Wha- Where did he go?!"

Nikko bounced against Ryuuko's back when she suddenly stopped and pointed when she saw Mako soaring through the air to them. Ryuuko grabbed Mako by the shoulders and spun her around her shoulders like she spins her scissor blade and taped to Mako's back was a letter.

" 'Meet me after school where we met before. - Mikisugi Aikuro' " Nikko read allowed as she stood beside Ryuuko.

"That bastard!" Ryuuko growled and crushed the letter in her hand.

"Its a big problem, you looking at me with such passion in your eyes at school. Someone might think there is something between us if you aren't careful." Mikisugi teased.

"Oh please, they won't be thinking that when Nikko is around." Senketsu scoffed.

"Sh-shut up! Both of you!" Ryuuko blushed, grabbing Mikisugi by the collar of his shirt, growling. "Who and who? There are just some jokes that aren't cool to say!"

Mikisugi groaned and started stripping, pulling the buttons on his shirt. "You are quite naive to this subject." He said.

"All I want to know is who the hell you are and how the hell you know about Senketsu." She said with a huff and a blush, taking a seat on the red couch behind her. "The deal was you would tell me is I beat that tennis club bitch, remember?"

Mikisugi slid into the seat beside her with his shirt open.

"A man's word is only good on the day it's made." He said. "The next day, well…"

Ryuuko stood, her scissor suddenly in her hand and she pointed it at the teacher's forehead with badass-ness, telling him his jokes where going to get him killed if he didn't keep his promise.

Mikisugi slid his glasses off, sparkles in his eyes and are his head as he spoke with a cool smile. "Life Fibers."

"Huh?!" Ryuuko asked.

Mikisugi spoke thus: "A fighting fiber with a life of their own." He took the time to cover the numeric basics of the Goku Uniforms and their percentages, along with the rest of the basics.

"Now that you mention it…" Ryuuko thought back to when Senketsu absorbed a thin red fiber into himself.

Mikisugi explained how Senketsu was made of 100% life fiber and how he was known as a Kamui.

"The only people who know about the secrets of the life fibers are the Kiryuin Clan and your father, Isshin Matoi." Mikisugi said. "The Kiryuin's must have attacked Matoi to keep the secrets to themselves."

"What about Nikko? She said she has always owned her Kamui, since she was a kid."

"I don't know how Nikko got her Kamui."

"But how do you know all this other stuff?" Ryuuko asked.

"I hate the Kiryuin's despotism, too. I worked with Dr. Matoi in hopes of thwarting their plans for world domination. After he died, I received a letter that was sent before he said that when he died, give "you-know-what" to his daughter, you. And so I searched in the basement for the Kamui."

"So meeting Senketsu was set up by you?"

Mikisugi slid closer to Ryuuko as she now sat on the couch.

"Thanks for coming home to the mansion, I was able to set up the perfect meeting spot."

"So like I thought, it's that Satsuki Kiryuin chick who killed my father?" Ryuuko asked.

"I can't say that for sure."

"Fine then. I'll beat it out of her. With my own two hands." Ryuuko clenched her fist, determined.

"I have been undercover at Honnouji Academy to try and uncover what the Kiryuin's are up to. At school, you na dI are teacher and student. don't make contact without taking precautions." Mikisugi stood over ryuuko in a… less than sexual manor. "Of course I am happy to break that rule here."

Mikisugi was teasing her, of course. His sense of humor was dark but Mikisugi wasn't a pedophile.

"By that line," Ryuuko kicked her blade up, holding it by his neck with her foot. "You mean the border between life and death?"

Even if Mikisugi was kidding, it may have been in his well being to not tease Ryuuko.

Mikisugi groaned and stood.

"You're a 17 year old girl who doesn't know how to take a joke, I see."

"One more thing." Ryuuko said. "When Senketsu transforms, why does he transform into that sleazy, midriff baring number? Nikko's Kamui too!"

"I guess that was just your father's taste. And I don't know anything about Nikko's kamui, something I should probably look into…"

Nikko heard a knock on her door. She marked her book with a smiling panda bear bookmark, shut it and put it on her bed. Neko opened one of his eyes as he hung on the wall of her bedroom, only to shut them again when she shut her bedroom door.

She answered the front door, only to be pushed aside by a skinny boy with blond hair and a gas mask.

"It failed!" He shouted.

"Come right on in, Shiro." Nikko shut the door.

"I don't have time for your sass, Ishma!"

"I understand you're stressed out about something but I'm not your therapist." Nikko took a seat on her couch.

"The 50% uniform failed, Nikko. The client went completely insane, attaching everyone! I could have died if Inumuta hadn't stopped him." Shiro sat beside her, hanging his head low.

"You poor socially awkward little boy." Nikko pat his back a few times. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Nothing! I just… I want you to listen. You're smarter than anyone, I was hoping if you could give me an answer or a theory."

"You know as much as I do about the Life Fibers, Shiro. I can't help you with knowledge." Nikko stood and walked to the kitchen.

"But I can offer you some tea and Mochi to help cool your nerves." Nikko smiled. "Does that sound good."

Shiro snapped from shame to a smile.

"That does sound good, thank you." He said.

"So, Lady Satsuki has returned home for the evening."

Nikko paused the pouring of her tear. "Oh."

"You can only assume what is to come."

"Yes," Nikko put the snacks and food on the coffee table. "You're right."

Shiro took a sip of tea.

"So, you and that transfer student?"

"Oh come on, Shiro! Don't go asking me about her like all the others." Nikko took a fork and took a bite from her Mochi.

"Fine, I'll avoid the topic."

There was a small silence.

"But seriously, are you two sleeping together?"

Nikko coughed and spit out some tea. "What the hell, Shiro?!" Nikko blushed and hid her face in her hands.

"Sorry! Sorry! Obviously not…"

"Yes, obviously not!" Nikko tossed a pillow at Shiro.

"Hey, my tea!"

"Come on, Son!" Mr. Mankanshoku said as he and Mataro ran around the bedroom with impressive speed. "The sooner we get to bed the sooner we can turn off the lights and the more money we can save on the electric bill!"

"You're so smart, Dad!" Mataro shouted and he and his father ripped out their comforters from the closet and wet to bed in a pile with Guts in the bed too.

Mrs. Mankanshoku slid a set or cream orange pajamas covered in bunnies heads to Ryuuko as she sat in front of her.

"These are Mako's old pajamas, they're all I can offer you for the night." She said.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble, Ma'am." Ryuuko said.

Mrs. Mankanshoku sighed, and cupped her own cheek with her left hand.

"Oh no, stay as long as you like, hun. I'm always surrounded by these loafers so having you around will be a refreshing change of pace." She said sweetly.

"I really appreciate it, Ma'am" Ryuuko said politely.

"Mako told me that you saved her from a beating by the tennis club. That you were practically naked during the fight."

"Not practically. More like pretty much…" Ryuuko was shy but honest.

"I don't have a problem with it but are you… an exhobisionist?" Mrs. Mankanshoku asked.

Ryuuko blushed.

"Oh god no!" She looked to her lap. "I hate being naked. It wa super embarrassing, like, for real. I'm not like that at all."

The door behind Ryuuko crashed open, causing her to jump as Mako poked her head out of the doorway.

"Of course she is, Mom, she wouldn't do it if she didn't like it! I want to be an exhobitionist toooo~!" Mako said with dramatic flare.

Ryuuko was delighted to see Mako as happy as gay as always. 'There a cool family, but they're all nuts.' She said to herself.

Ryuuko shut the door leading to the bedroom, and dropped her skirt to the ground. Just as she began to lift Senketsu over her head the door shot open, and the three boys appeared on the other side.

"OOPSIE!" They shouted as she eye balled the young and sexy girl.

Ryuuko growled as she blushed, beat them all to shit, bound and gagged them, and stepped outside the front door, now changed into the pajamas, and grabbing some air.

She looked out to the streets and gasped, her cheeks turning a dark pink, but redder than the girl only a few feet away from her.

But why was Nikko out there? She lived a short ways away, and why out so late?

Nikko waved as a black car with tinted windows pulled away and out of the ghetto, only to turn and see a lovely girl standing on the street as well.

Nikko hopped over to Ryuuko, delighted to see the girl she called friend. Ryuuko grew more flustered, she couldn't help but watch Nikko's bountiful chest as it bounced with each step in her thin shirt.

"Ryuuko!~" Nikko beamed happily and stopped in front of her.

"Nikko..! Hi…" Ryuuko relaxed and smiled at the Cotton Candy Idol. "What are you doing out here? Don't you live far away?"

"Yea, sort of. I was walking a friend of mine to his car, the driver was afraid to go as deep into Honnoh Town as I live."

"Friend?"

"Yea, the president of the Sewing Club. He never pressured me to join his club, so I'm not scared of him. "

"Well that's good." Ryuuko looked Nikko up and down, blushing. Nikko's cheeks flushed pink, and she let out a soft, hot sigh.

"Ryuuko?"

"Nikko…" She stepped closer to the sweet, flustered girl. "I-I have something to ask you…"

Ryuuko's voice lowered to a shuddered whisper, and Nikko replied just the same.

"Yes?.."

"May… may I touch those?.."

Nikko blinked, and slipped her hands behind her back, fiddling her fingers shyly.

"Well…" She felt… so embarrassed. No one has touched her there before. Ever. Such a place…

"If you… you really want to…"

Ryuuko gulped, letting out nothing short of a pant, lifting her hands from her hips, and up to the excited girl in front of her.

"Alright… here I go…" Ryuuko couldn't believe she was going to get to touch them, and when her hands grasped them, she couldn't believe how soft and plump they where. So think and sweet. She massaged them in her hands, hoping it felt as good to Nikko.

"They… really are hair." Ryuuko said, almost astonished.

Nikko couldn't hold back, and let the cutest giggle which evolved into laughter as Ryuuko squeezed the tufts of hair upon her head. Ryuuko laughed to and released the poor girl.

"What did you think they were?! Hahaha!"

"Haha, I actually don't know!"

Ryuuko sighed as she listened to Nikko relax, her laughter having been music to her ears.

"Well, I'm glad I got that out of my system. Have a good night, Nikko."

"You too, Ryuuko. Sweet dreams."

"Oh wow! You look so awesome, Ryuuko!" Mako lept for joy as she saw Ryuuko in her old jammies.

Ryuuko smiled as she hung Senketsu on a hanger, but it faded when her hand stroked down Senketsu's cloth.

"What is it?" Mako asked.

"I dunno. It just feels weird."

Mako placed her hand on Senketsu.

"It feels like goosebumps to me."

"Clothes can't have goosebumps."

"I know, it just feels like it."

Ryuuko turned back to the silent and stoic clothing, worry written on her cheeks. 'What the hell?' she wondered.

The next day for school Nikko was on time again, even early, and walked with Ryuuko and Mako to class. But she wasn't very chatty.

Neko felt… nothing short of uncomfortable, and even scratchy. Mako placed her hand on Nikko's stomach, making her squeak, pulling her from her deep thoughts.

"Hey, Ryuuko." Mako said.

Ryuuko finished a yawn. "What is it?" She asked.

"Nikko's uniform feels all goosebumpy too."

"What? Seriously? You think something bad is going to happen too?" Ryuuko looked up at Nikko, who looked so pale and afraid, it was like she had seen a ghost.

Ryuuko looked out to the academy, and it was decorated with flags and a bright light shot from Satsuki's pedestal, causing Ryuuko to shield her eyes for a moment.

"Satsuki Kiryuin!" Ryuuko glared at her but Ryuuko's attention to Satsuki was short lived when she heard the stuttering, gasping breaths of the pink girl beside her.

"Nikko?"

"I think she is having a panic attack." Senketsu said to her casually.

"What the hell? Nikko? Calm down, alright? What's wrong?"

Nikko was frozen, unable to move or do anything but tremble as she stared up at Satsuki, and in a hushed, trembling breath, she whispered out.

"Junketsu."

Ryuuko turned back to Satsuki, who was adorned in a beautiful white uniform.

"You are correct, Ryuuko Matoi." Satsuki said.

"Well, I must say this is quite the welcome. You got something on your mind or are you just going to stand there looking tough?!" Ryuuko said, pushing Nikko from her mind for the moment, but noticed that Nikko was calming down, thankfully.

Satsuki headed down the red steps, in path of Ryuuko, and she saw Nikko duck behind her. Not to hide, simply to be closer incase Satsuki were to try anything. But Nikko, no matter if she also possessed the Kamui, was not her target right now.

"The last time I saw you," Satsuki said to Ryuuko. "You said we would; quote; "finish this thing"."

"Well aren't you the conscientious type." Ryuuko turned her attention to Mako, who was standing behind her and Nikko. "Mako, you better get back."

"Will do! I want to live a long and healthy life" Mako hurried away.

Satsuki tapped her sword to the ground.

"Congradulations. You two have the honor of being my first offering to Junketsu."

Nikko, despite her fear of the garnement, narrowed her eyes, and felt Neko calm himself and smoothen over her body.

"Junketsu? Purity? Didn't know there was anything pure about ya." Ryuuko mocked Satsuki cooly.

"Ryuuko." Senketsu whispered.

"Yea?"

"Let's run. You, Neko, Nikko and I."

"What the hell? When did you get so chicken?"

"I didn't. Your mind and Nikko's mind are not linked, but I am linked to Neko, who is linked to Nikko. This "Junketsu" is strong, and dangerous. Neko recalls Nikko having nightmares about Junketsu, where it wrapped around her, forcibly, and strangled her until Nikko woke up."

"Woah. That's fucked up."

"It is. And all the more reason to be wary of Satsuki now. If this garment is powerful enough to have given Nikko nightmares, the simple idea of its power, then Junketsu must be powerful."

"Thank you for the warning, but we aren't backing down."

"As you wish."

Satsuki reached to her arm, and flipped three switches with ease, and blood flowed from Satsuki to Junketsu, and the dramatic change of Junketsu's form commenced and wrapped Satsuki in the most exquisite and sexy attire, which fit her body to utter perfection.

Nikko grasped the ribbon on her right sleeve, which when pulled, would release thin needles into her wrist for Neko to use a straw. Nikko was ready.

"What the hell is that?!" Ryuuko asked.

"You and Nikko are not the only ones with a kamui. This is Junketsu!"

Ryuuko stepped back and braced herself.

"Lets do this, Senketsu!" And she pulled the pin on her glove.

"Lets go, Neko!" And Nikko pulled the string.

Ryuuko and Nikko stood together in fluster as the boys of the academy stared, not bothering to wipe their nose bleeds.

"Nikko you don't have to be here." Ryuuko said.

"But I am. And I'm not leaving." Nikko sounded tough, and raw, and Ryuuko liked this strong girl beside her.

Nikko glared, and her pupils turned to elegant slits, where she bared her white fangs and hissed at Satsuki like a jaguar.

Ryuuko approached Satsuki but Nikko stayed behind, and didn't even flinch when the will of the two girls before her flashed, and a concussive blast flew through the grounds.

"Why not go first?" Neko asked.

"Because if Ryuuko needs me I am her get away."

"Her secret weapon?"

"I'm not much of a secret, am I, Neko?"

"An extra one, then."

"Ryuuko is proud, and won't let me fight for her."

"I know."

Satsuki swung her sword as Ryuuko attacked, and the blast blew back the students even further. Ryuuko was already cut up and bruised, after one simple attack. And Satsuki continued to swing, leaving Ryuuko to only defend against the sword.

But she was still getting cut.

"Be careful not to get cut. The more blood you lose the faster you will pass out." Senketsu said.

"I know I know, geez!" Ryuuko was frustrated and boiling with anger.

Ryuuko slid around Satsuki, and blocked her attack effortlessly.

"Impressive. More than I ever imagined." Satsuki said.

"Ryuuko doesn't look to good." Neko said.

"Not yet." Nikko said.

"Your will power is impressive, dear Kit. Your body is itching to fight but you remain still."

"Thank you."

Ryuuko floated into the air, and a simple tap on her uniform sent her flying into the school.

"Nikko you have to help her!" Neko said as they watched Satsuki chase after Ryuuko.

"Stop underestimating Ryuuko!"

"But you know you have the power to help her. Youre smarter, and know how to wield me. She doesn't know yet!"

Nikko growled. "God damn it!" A blast threw her into the air and she crashed through the cement wall of the school, kicking Satsuki directly into the face and sending her tumbling into a classroom as Ryuuko lay in a pile of rubble.

"This is bad." She could hear Senketsu along with Ryuuko's panting. "Lose anymore blood and you'll pass out in five minutes."

"Then stop drinking so much of my blood!" Ryuuko said to him.  
And talk about something else for a change!"

"I cannot be worn by you unless I drink your blood."

"Yea, I know that!"

"When you wear me and I am worn by you, that is when the power manifests. But you have yet to truly wear me."

"i'm wearing you right now, aint I?! You're drinking my blood and I'm running around in embarrassment dressed like a whoe! What more do you want from me?!"

"You insolent brat!" Satsuki screeched and slammed the butt of her blade into Nikko's cheek. Nikko only stumbled back only a bit. Nikko's nails grew into her claws, and she bared her fangs and started to battle with the sexy bitch.

"Why-" Satsuki blocked. "Are-" She sliced into Nikko's side. "You-" She winced as Nikko ripped into Satsuki's sides, digging her claws deep into her flesh. "Doing this?!" She screamed in pain as she looked down at the angry girl, and her eyes widened when she saw she was empty of any fear.

"Because you don't control me anymore."

Moments later Satsuki threw the bruised and cut up Nikko into the rubble where Ryuuko hid.

"Nikko!?" Ryuuko screamed and growled as she turned to Satsuki. "You bitch!"

Satsuki swung her sword and sent Nikko and Ryuuko through the air with a crash, and Nikko grabbed Ryuuko by the waist, and she landed on her feet against the dirt. She let Ryuuko lean against her as they both panted from the fights. Ryuuko transformed as Nikko held her up.

As Satsuki approached them, blood ran down her sides, and Nikko couldn't hold back her smirk.

Satsuki grabbed them both, with one hand, by the hair, ripping them up to the air. Nikko hissed and grabbed Satsuki's arm but even as her nails dug into her arm, her claws didn't break the fabric of the kamui.

"How pathetic."

Satsuki rose her sword and placed it against Nikko's stomach. With one fast slice she cut a deep gash into Nikko's stomach and sent her flying through the air, and to the dirt. She laid there in pain, trembling, as her kamui turned back as well.

She couldn't hear as she watched Satsuki and Ryuuko. She saw their lips moving and her body twitched when Ryuuko was thrown to the ground.

"I will do whatever it takes! Because I know my actions are utterly pure!" Satsuki rose her sword high above her head as she shouted at Ryuuko.

Mako suddenly appeared between Ryuuko and Satsuki, under a large spot light. The source… couldn't be found by anyone. Her arms were out protectively.

"Come on, Ryuuko! Nikko!" Nikko and Ryuuko sat themselves up, watching and listening to Mako.

"Get naked! I know for a fact that you two, yes, you two, are not inferior to Lady Satsuki. Your boobs are way bigger than hers! Especially you, Nikko! Who is bigger than everyone!"

Mako grabbed Nikko by the chest, dragged her to beside Ryuuko, and cupped one breast on each of them.

"I know because I saw 'em! And my face was between yours, Nikko! And my family says Ryuuko has a great rack and body, both of you do! We were all talking about what slammin' bodies you have! So perk up, and stop being embarrased! Rip your clothes off and get naked!~"

"Get naked?" Ryuuko asked.

"What is this nonsense?!" Satsuki growled. "Nothing about either of you is even remotely mature. And I have had enough of you, Matio!"

Satsuki's blade was stopped before it could touch Ryuuko, a loud clash echoing around them, and Satsuki's eyes widened.

Silence was broken by the eruption of Nikko's laughter.

"Hahahahahahaha! Mako do you know what inferior means?! Ahaha!" Nikko sat up on her knees, throwing her head back with chuckles. "Thank you, Mako. I needed that."

Nikko stood, and dipped her foot in a pool of her own blood. Neko exploded, this time, when she transformed, the ribbon that tied around around her neck, grew hard as it flowed behind her, rigges and hard turns around her hair and out past her shoulders and a confidence in her eyes appeared. Upon her hand, a silver sword held back Satsuki's blade. In her blade, were cherry blossom flowers, carved right into the metal. The blade was on her right wrist, as if it were simply an extension of her arm.

"Do you get it now, Ryuuko?" She asked, as she eyed down Satsuki with her confident panter-ous gaze. "I'm not going to just give you the answer."

Nikko pushed Satsuki back, who stepped back, only to move forward attacked again. In a flash Nikko's cool smirk was replaced with Ryuuko, whose head was down, and she was weak and on her knees. Her scissor against the dirt as it stopped Satsuki.

"What she said isn't nonsense!" Ryuuko growled. Behind her, Nikko grabbed Mako, lept away and hid Mako away to a safe place, and reappeared with her behind Ryuuko alone. Ryuuko struggled to stand.

"It aint nonsense at all!" She stood as she growled at Satsuki. And using her teeth she pulled the pin on her glove.

"Nikko."

"Got it. Ill leave this to you, Ryuuko." Neko went back to normal, and Mako pushed an electric guitar an amp and microphone off the wall of the school where it landed behind, around her shoulders and in front of her. Nikko started a cool, and badass tune on the guitar as Ryuuko transformed. She liked being the background music for her. She sang into the microphone, as she spoke to Senketsu.

Nikko was proud as she sang into the microphone, seeing Ryuuko trasform fully, and accept Senketsu. She was crying with tears of joy now as she sang, and her singing only made Ryuuko feel even stronger, and gave her the energy she needed.

Ryuuko stood a chance this time as she battled Satsuki, and Satsuki was finally frightened, and seeing Ryuuko as the true and powerful opponent she was!

Ryuuko's scissor grew three times in size, and her, their, decapitation mode was achieved.

Satsuki just barely ducked from the attack, and it cut straight through the cement wall of the school and further, taking a piece of the school away as the song Nikko strummed came to sudden and dramatic end.

Nikko watch with wide eyed anticipation, to see what would happen next. When Satsuki stood straight again, a smirk on her face, Nikko started Ryuuko's theme song.

"_Don't lose your way!"_

She sang into the microphone, loud and proud for, and of Ryuuko.

"_We've got to be as one!"_

Ryuuko and Satsuki clashed, their blades held low by each other's strength.

"_Don't be afraid!"_

They pulled away, slashing harder and faster.

"_My sweetheart! This is the way to become strong!"_

Even as their power destroyed the school around them, Nikko's ballad didn't even stutter.

"_Harbor my deep secret, it makes me so blue! Run through this game before my body is dry!"_

"Alright, Satsuki Kiryuin! Here we are! Did you, or didn't you kill my father?!" Ryuuko shouted.

"And what good would knowing do?!" Satsuki shouted as they bashed heads.

"I don't know! But the longer you hold out on me!" Ryuuko drew back, making a fist. "The more pissed off I'm gonna get!"

Satsuki blocked her punch with her arm.

"You have no ambition! no aspiration! I have nothing to say to you!" Satsuki kicked Ryuuko away.

With each attack a dome-like mound appeared in the walls, both of equal size.

"Keep talking that shit!" Ryuuko braced her scissor. "Because it pisses me off even more!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Satsuki bared her sword.

And with a mighty clash a large explosion went off in the center of the battle grounds, sending Nikko's equipment flying, and she braced herself against the ground, protecting her face from the dirt as she hair flew behind her, only to subtle with the dirt in its original perfection.

"Ryuuko?!" Nikko ran out into the cloud, and as it cleared, her eyes widened.

Both girls were both standing, still bared like statues with their blades touching.

But Ryuuko fell still, to one knee, but she was not turned away, and glared up at Satsuki.

"I'm gonna smash all of 'em." She said to her.

"All of what?"

"All that trash you've been talkin'. Talkin' about ambition this and aspiration that. I'm gonna take every one, smash em all up and then smash your goddamn face in it! And Nikko is going to be right there beside me, singing, cheering me on as I do!" Ryuuko smirked. "And then you'll be beggin' to tell me what I wanna know."

Satsuki pointed her sword to Ryuuko's face, only to have the blade be met by an untransformed pink vision, who stood in front of Ryuuko with her arms out to both sides like a shield. Nikko glared, a confident and serious glare. Satsuki studied her for a moment, and then smirked.

She lowered her blade and turned to the stairs that appeared behind her.

"So you are going to crush my ambitions, are you?" She chuckled. "How amusing." And she turned back to Ryuuko, who was still on the ground. Nikko still placed directly in front of her, like a pawn protecting its queen. Arms down and strong.

"Honnouji Academy is MY kingdom. If you think you can topple it then I accept your challenge. Starting tomorrow every club will be after your head. Still think you can win? And with Nikko beside you?"

Nikko said nothing, and stepped aside as Ryuuko stood up.

"You bet your ass, I do." She rose her scissor high, pointing it right at Satsuki.

"As you wish." Satsuki said. "Then defeat each and every student who challenges you. If you manage to do that, Junketsu and I will face you again."

"And if I beat you, you'll tell me what I wanna know." Ryuuko said.

"You have my word on that."

"Then you're on."

Satsuki turned her back, then returned again. "And one more thing."

"And whats that?"

"Take care of my song bird. When she returns to my possession I do not want her damaged."

Nikko's blood boiled, and she took the ribbon from her wrist. Before the Elite Four, who were near Satsuki once more, could even react, the girl was on top of Satsuki, pinning her harshly to the steps with her own body.

Their beautiful and exposed bodies pressed tightly together by gravity, their faces close, and the harsh pants of anger that met Satsuki's cold face.

"And what do you care… of my body?.. My conditions?" She whispered in anger. "I recall when you saw me as nothing more than an object given to you. You played with me like I was a toy, not caring of any damage your.. your games brought to me. Do not act as though you care for me now!" The last sentence came out in a scream for all to hear, even though Nikko didn't mean for it to, as her knee forced into Satsuki's side, reopening a cut on her stomach.

Satsuki flipped the furious feline to her back, pinning her beneath her now with the same pressure as before, but she held her exposed thigh at the knee, and pushed the flexible limb as far as it could go.

Satsuki dropped her Bakugan on the steps, and with a gentle hand, cupped Nikko's cheek.

"I care more than you think." She whispered to Nikko, and get up, taking Bakugan in hand and leaving up the steps. Nikko rolled over and transformed again, and calmly made her way down the steps.

"What the hell was that?" Ryuuko asked as she also went back to normal.

"I'd rather not say." Was all Nikko said as they left the school grounds alone together, Nikko's head low, and face hidden in her hair.

The sun was setting behind them and after some time of silence, Nikko reached out and look Ryuuko's hand, grasping it, and tangling their fingers together.

Ryuuko was surprised for a moment, but then she smiled, and held Nikko's hand tightly, and caring, and took a step to let them walk closer together.

"Hey."

Nikko looked up.

"You want to stay at my place tonight?"

Nikko stared at Ryuuko's smile for a moment, before smiling back to her.

"I'd love to."


	4. Chapter 4

EPISODE 4

"You're really going to wear that to sleep over at Ryuuko's?" Neko said as Nikko grabbed her usual, baggy pajamas from the dresser.

"What's wrong with it?" She asked and looked at her hand.

"You like this girl, don't you?"

"Well.. um…"

"Don't lie to me, you totally do." Neko grinned as he sat on her bed beside a backpack. "Then why not wear that little blue number you bought at that sale two months ago?"

Nikko's cheeks flushed red as she bent down to the bottom drawer.

"You really think it's a good idea?"

"I know it's a good idea." His grin remained. Neko was usually unemotional, so this pervy side of him was new to her.

"Alright… but what if she asks why I chose this?"

"Tell her your regular ones were still wet and in the washer."

And that's how Nikko ended up here, standing in the Mankanshoku's bathroom, holding a shiny aquamarine colored satin nightgown with light grey lace spaghetti straps and a lace border. The neck line also had some thin lace that fell over her breasts. The problem wasn't the lace. Or the material that actually had a soft, cotton inside for comfortable sleeping, it was that the gown wasn't really a gown, but more like a piece of simple lingerie. It was short and low cut. Her perky ass made the skirt seem even shorter and her giant breasts drove the dress up higher too.

But she didn't have any other choice. Neko was hard to sleep in, and he was already on a hanger beside Senketsu in the bedroom. And she was sure if she tried to borrow something from the Mankanshokus it would be too small, rip, or Neko wouldn't let her live it down. She also didn't bring any back up pajamas…

Nikko took a deep breath.

She stood in the bathroom in nothing back her white panties and some knee high grey socks that matched the lace on her gown. And who wears a bra when they sleep anyway?

She let out her breath with a huff, and with a newly determined look on her face she pulled the gown over her head and honestly… it fit really nicely. It held everything in place and almost gave her some confidence as she looked in the mirror.

But it was short lived when she heard a knock on the door.

"You doin' alright, Nikko?" Ryuuko asked. "They others are already in bed. It's just me and Mako."

"Y-yes! I'm fine. I'm almost done." Nikko said as she grabbed a hair tie off the counter and bound her big hair in a high, bouncy ponytail. She was flustered once again, but did her best to hide it as she reached for the door knob.

She opened the door and was met with wide eyes and a gawking stare from Ryuuko and Mako.

Mako was seated at the dinner table still, and she had stopped shoveling the rice into her mouth to get a good look at the girl who had just left her bathroom. And Ryuuko was standing in the hall with her mouth hung open a bit too.

After some time, Ryuuko chose to break the silence.

"Wow.." She blinked and cleared her throat. "You look really good."

"Thank you…" Nikko said with a shy smile.

"You look so super cute, Nikko! That's such a good color too!" Mako cheered and then went back to her late night snack, eating loudly.

Nikko smiled more, even giggled. "Thank you." She looked at Ryuuko in her little rabbit pjs. "You look super cute too."

Ryuuko blushed and smiled. "Thanks. You'll be sharing a bed with me, I hope that's okay…" Ryuuko looked at the floor, her left arm reaching around and grasping her right elbow.

Nikko looked up at her with a smile still, crossing her legs and fiddling her fingers behind her back.

"That… that sounds lovely."

A pink, bubbly atmosphere morphed around them as she smiled at each other, and Mako just stared from a few feet away.

When the girls finally retired to bed, Ryuuko went in first to make sure the boys were actually asleep. She helped Nikko over the sleepers to her bed inside the room.

Nikko stroked Neko's side before kneeling down to get into the bed, and Ryuuko followed right behind her.

Mako was passed out the moment her head hit the pillow, leaving the two practically alone.

"Are you nervous?" Nikko asked quietly. The girls lay facing each other, both of them with their heads placed on the same pillow.

"A little. I've never been this close to someone in my bed before."

Nikko chuckled. "Not that. The clubs and the fights… you're going to be hunted down by literally everyone at school."

"Oh… that." Ryuuko rolled onto her back, moving her arms behind her head and she looked the ceiling.

"I am a little. But with Senketsu I'm sure I'll be alright. I mean, its just a bunch of kids. I've battled some strong people so far, I know I can do it!"

Nikko stared at Ryuuko, soaking in her words like they were the words of a prophet. Such confidence…

Nikko moved closer to Ryuuko, her arms wrapping around Ryuuko's slender waist and her head on her chest, below her bosom. Ryuuko blinked, but she didn't hate that Nikko wanted to snuggle.

"You also have me there to help protect you, and Neko too."

Ryuuko smiled, and with a happy sigh she placed her hand on Nikko's head, stroking her hair softly, putting her nose to one of the tufts.

"Yea… I knew that."

Nikko smiled as Ryuuko accepted her embrace. Nikko felt safe like this, with Ryuuko's arm around her. Ryuuko fell asleep but when Nikko tried to move her head she couldn't. Ryuuko let out a soft snore as she slept, and Nikko smiled more. She closed her eyes, and in moments she fell asleep. In Ryuuko's arms.

Nikko and Mako shot up in the bed at the sounding of an air raid siren, only to stare each other in the eyes for a short moment before screaming and running to get ready for school.

Ryuuko sat up, watching Nikko making a quick breakfast of toast for all three of them and Mako running around the room panicking, and Nikko appeared to be on the verge of the same behavior.

"Come on, Ryuuko, we gotta go, we gotta go!" Mako screamed.

"What's going on?" Ryuuko asked lazily.

"It's No Tardies Day!" Nikko and Mako screamed in unison when Nikko let out a shriek.

"Where are Senketsu and Neko!?" She screamed and to Ryuuko and Nikko's horror they saw Mrs. Mankanshoku scrubbing their beloved uniforms in the wash tub.

"What are you doing, ma'am?" Ryuuko asked.

"Well they were so dirty, I thought Id clean them up for you two. I'll have someone bring them to you girls as soon as they're dry."

Nikko shrieked a bit when Mrs. Mankanshoku started ringing the uniforms out.

"Help us, Nikko!" Neko cried.

Mako suddenly started pushing both of them out the door.

"Come on come on, you two can go to school in your PJs, you both look great!" Mako said and as all three of them dove into a sea of the other students. All three of them sat on top of Ryuuko's case, Nikko holding on with one hand and used the other to keep her nightgown pulled down.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ryuuko asked.

"It's No Tardies Day…" Nikko said quietly.

"Its a day that happens once a year where any No Star student who is late to class gets expelled." Mako said.

"And Gamagori has the disciplinary committee set up a hard obstacle course to make it even harder for students to get to class. That's why we are up so early." Nikko said.

"But you've been around those guys, haven't you? You should know what they've been planning." Ryuuko said.

"Well, sort of… I only met the trap planner once and it was at the beginning of the school year. She was in a large and dark computer room and never turned around in the chair, so I never saw her face. She… um… did ask for my advice though…" Nikko looked down in what seemed to be shame of having helped with today's plans.

"Hey don't be sad. This is a good thing. That means we have an inside on all of today's challenges, we can get through this, all three of us." Ryuuko smiled.

"So what's in store for us?"

"Well, there's, um.."

Nikko was cut off by the crashing and crushing of buildings as Ira Gamagori broke through the wood on a large pedestal.

"I can see you are confused, Ryuuko Ma-"

"I already told her, Ira, no need to waste your breath." Nikko said with a sudden sassy tone. A sass that even shocked Gamagori.

"Ah.. Oh… well, um." Gamagori was tongue tied as he stood there, Nikko having stole his thunder so very quickly, and even so he still did his little speech for Ryuuko, only to be cut off at the site of the two girls standing beside each other in next to... nothing.

"What kind of manner slacker outfit is that?" He asked.

Ryuuko and Nikko's faces broke out in a red blush, and Nikko scrambled to pull her gown down more.

"They-They're pajamas, Gamagori. Our uniforms are, are in the wash." Nikko said shyly.

"They'll be dropped off soon." Ryuuko said as she tried to hide her body with her arms.

"Spare me your excuses. To wear such sullen outfits is an insult to the academy and to Lady Satsuki. I expected more from you, Miss Ishma."

"Is it, though?" Mako suddenly engaged the conversation and appeared on the platform next to Gamagori.

"Ryuuko and Nikko were asleep until just now. Its perfectly normal to wear jammies when you're asleep. No one can laugh at that!" Mako said.

Nikko and Ryuuko sat down for a moment and watched Mako and Gamagori, Ryuuko sat with her legs crossed and Nikko sat with her legs to one side and her hands in her lap.

"Or do you mean to say what you dress like when you're asleep, Gamagori?" Mako asked him.

"No, I sleep in the nude." Gamagori said bluntly. Nikko blushed at the idea but it soon faded.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep in the buff!" Mako said. "If you were sick, could you work at your fullest potential in the event of an emergency? Please wear pajamas just like everyone else when you sleep!"

Nikko giggled. "She sounds like his wife…" She whispered to Ryuuko.

"You could catch a cold if you sleep in what you're wearing." Ryuuko commented.

"I-I rarely ever wear this!" Nikko blushed.

"I know, I was joking." Ryuuko smiled.

"What is your name?" He asked Mako with a glare.

"Second year class K, Mako Mankanshoku. My favorite pajama pattern is one Mt. Fuji, two hawks and three egg plants!"

"Have you seen those yet?" Nikko whispered.

"Nope."

"Mankanshoku, i'll be sure to remember that." He turned back to the two girls.

"Matoi, I couldn't care less what you wear right now, but Nikko your attire is far too inappropriate!" Gamagori reached his mighty hand over the platform and picked Nikko up by the back of her dress and placed her on the platform. Gamagori snapped his fingers and she was offered a pink hoodie and track pants. She looked up and Gamagori for a moment before accepting the clothes and slipped them on quickly. Gamagori let her stand in his palm and lowered her back down to where Ryuuko sat. Even with the new clothes her exquisite features were still amplified in the track suit.

"Now that's taken care of… Do you two really expect to make it to school without your Kamuis?" Gamagori grinned and pressed a red button and Hounou town split, and a large staircase appeared in the concrete.

Nikko jumped a bit, hugging her hands beside her bosom and she pointed shyly.

"Th-thats,um, the first trial.." She said quietly.

"Behold! The Disciplinary Committee's mighty barrier!" Gamagori shouted.

"Wow! Look, Ryuuko, the city has become an amusement park!" Mako said with awe.

"An amusement park of death. It was my idea… kinda a twisted factor because this test is pretty twisted." Nikko said.

"I've never seen anything like it!" Mako gasped. "There is only three hours to go until our first class, you two!"

"Heh!" Ryuuko smirked. "People at this school sure love to hear themselves talk. Alright, fine. You're on."

Nikko stared at Ryuuko in awe, mesmerized by her cool smirk and confidence, and watched as Ryuuko pointed her blade at Gamagori.

"I'm gonna bust through every trap you bozos made!" She shouted.

Ryuuko grabbed Mako and Nikko followed close behind up the stairs along with the crowd of students. Ryuuko gasped when Nikko grabbed her hand and stabbed her scissor into the steps as the steps disappeared and the stairs turned into a ramp.

Mako dangled as Nikko and Ryuuko held onto the blade.

"A trap right off the bat, huh?"

"Y-yea, I knew it was going to happen.." Nikko said.

"Awesome! Great job, Nikko!"

Nikko smiled. But her smile faded with Ryuuko threw Mako over her head and gasped when she went next. Mako and Nikko landed on what could only be described as a large button and they heard a ding.

"Oh… the first checkpoint." Nikko said.

Gamagori bellowed from the 3 Star cable cars. "Congratulations!" He shouted. "Remember to stick to the rules!" He gave more warning as he floated away.

"Ryuuko, there are still 999 more to go!" Mako said.

"That's a lot more than usual.." Nikko said.

"He's screwing with us. Come on, you two." Ryuuko said when she was bumped by another student who fell to the ground, crying in pain.

Nikko stared at the girl with short brown hair and glasses. She was wearing a uniform like Mako's and her right arm was in a cast and sling. Nikko couldn't help but feel she had met this girl… but she couldn't recall who she was. Then again, it wasn't like Nikko actually attended classes.

"Hey, you're Maiko Ogure You're our classmate!" Mako said.

Oh, maybe Nikko saw her that one day she went to class.

Nikko knelt down beside her, helping her sit up.

"Oh," Maiko said. "You're Mankanshoku and Ishma. And you're the transfer student, Matoi!"

"Yes, that's us." Nikko said with a sweet smile.

"I hurt my arm in that trap just now. But I'll live." She said and started to stand up. Nikko was concerned for her, and tried to help her best she could. "I can't give up over something like this!" Maiko said as she struggled.

"Hey, don't over do it!" Ryuuko said.

"Ryuuko, we have to take her with us. She is hurt, she won't make it alone." Nikko said as she stood Maiko up gently.

"No! I can't let you! i'll only slow you down!" Maiko said.

"Oh, okay. We'll go on ahead then. Don't push yourself so hard, okay?" Ryuuko said.

"Ryuuko…" Nikko sang softly. Ryuuko couldn't resist those big pink eyes, so sad as they looked right into her soul.

"Oh, alright." Ryuuko handed Nikko her guitar case and smiled at Maiko as she looped her healthy arm around her shoulders. "Hang on tightly, we'll all go together." Ryuuko said. Nikko and Mako smiled happily at Ryuuko.

"Thank you, Matoi." Maiko said.

"No problem. I don't hate girls who push themselves like you do." Ryuuko said.

"Ryuuko! Ryuuko! Look, the second checkpoint!" Mako shouted. "Nikko how do we get up there?!"

"Well.. um… I don't know.. I barely did any help on the planning. I just did the theme.." Nikko said as she hugged the case before looping it around her shoulders.

"If Neko and Senketsu were here we would have no problem getting up there." Ryuuko said, breaking into a light stress sweat.

Little did the girls know speeding down the street of Houno Town was a crazy doctor, a thug little boy, and a pug in a hoodie. And two uniforms strapped in with seat belts.

"I am worried about the girls. No Tardies Day is a serious thing." Neko said.

"Don't worry, alright. Nikko survived Honnouji Academy a long time without wearing you, didn't she? With her help I'm sure they're fine." Senketsu said.

"But that was when she was under Satsuki's protection! Since you two came along Nikko has been treated like a normal student."

"What is their relationship anyway? Satsuki and Nikko?"

Neko grew silent, like he was deep in thought, deep in memory. When the car suddenly crashed, and Mr. Mankanshoku slammed face first into a phone pole with the uniforms close behind.

Neko looked up to see Ryuuko and Nikko with their pants pulled down, both of their panties exposed with a girl hanging onto both pants with one hand. Senketsu's eye widened as Neko's "cheeks" flushed red.

"DAD!?" Mataro shouted with concern.

"Son…" Mr. Mankanshoku groaned, blood running down his face. "I'm not going to make it… Mataro, I have a favor to ask you.. man-to-man.." Mr. Mankanshoku handed the two uniforms to Mataro. "The these uniforms.. and.."

Mataro dropped his dad back to the ground and grabbed a bike, and as fast as he could started to pedal with the uniforms in tow.

"Ryuuko!" Nikko cried as the four girls raced through a track of swinging logs.

"Why didn't we just wait at the beginning for our uniforms!? That would have been a lot faster because Mr. Mankanshoku could have found us easily and gotten them to use sooner!" Nikko shrieked.

"You're right!" Ryuuko panted. "No turning back now though, I guess!"

The girls ran from trap to trap, and when things went wrong it mostly consisted of the transfer student and cotton candy idol saving Mako and Maiko when they were in trouble.

When Ryuuko fell into crocodile infested waters Nikko didn't hesitate to dive in and help her wrestle them.

"Damn it! I could really use Senketsu right now!"

"Damn it! I could really use Neko right now!"

Mataro was nearly to the girls as they jumped over a gap in the track, and as Nikko held out her arms to catch Maiko as she swung from the rope swing, she grabbed onto the zipper of her track suit and pull it down, a curtain show of majestic sequin wrapped breasts appeared before Mataro's eyes, and then his eyes met a phone pole.

Guts grabbed Mataro tenderly as blood ran down his face.

"Guts… I'm not going to make it, boy." He said weakly. "Listen, I have to ask you a favor, man-to-man dog…" He handed Guts the uniforms, and Guts grabbed them in his mouth and started running to find the girls.

Ryuuko pulled Nikko atop a large red pole, and they looked over the city to see how far they had actually gotten. Nikko gazed upon the failed students with sadness, watching them take role, all in denial of the fact they would be kicked from their homes tomorrow. She gloomed over the site, her little tufts sulking down ever so slightly.

Her attention was brought back to a school bus running through the condo district, her old home until she got involved with Ryuuko, and she jumped a bit at the site of mines blowing around it.

"It's armored so the students inside don't get hurt by the mines. That's the one stars for you." Maiko said.

"No way! They have it easy!" Mako whined, kicking her legs. "I wanna ride, I wanna ride!"

"Um, I still have my pass for the buses from when I lived here, we could get one without a fuss." Nikko said with a slight smile on her lips, despite the slight sadness in her brows.

"Have you ever known me to avoid making a fuss?" Ryuuko smirked.

Maiko threw herself in front of the bus, falling and claiming to be in pain. Once it stopped Ryuuko smashed the One-Star driver's head in with her case and spit on him before the four girls ran inside.

Ryuuko threw all the men out the windows but Nikko helped and ushered the other people out, including a new mother with a baby in her arms.

Maiko sat down in the driver's seat, a serious look on her face, and with one shift of the gears the girls took off through the Condo district.

Nikko sat down, a nervous look on her face as they drove off.

"You okay, Nikko?" Ryuuko asked.

"Um.." Before Nikko could answer they were suddenly bombarded with bullets. The girls shrieked but Nikko shot herself at the controls, slamming her hand on a red button beside Maiko and Mako was lifted on a platform and out of the bus. Her hands found themselves on the controls for a machine gun.

"Spray and pray, Mako!" Nikko called, and Mako shot back at the civilians of the Condo's. She was ecstatic, a huge smile on her face as the walls came down around them.

"Ryuuko, this is totes fun!" She screamed with joy.

"Mako it's not safe up there! Come down!" Ryuuko called.

"This feels so good…" Mako whispered to herself with nearly orgasmic bliss.

"RPG!" Maiko screamed and Nikko pulled the platform and Mako back into the bus. The entire rooftop of the bus was shot off and flew away, giving them all a much better view.

"Look, we're almost there!" Nikko cried.

"Just a little further and we will be in the two star district!" Mako said.

"Double RPG!" Nikko screamed, and when Ryuuko slammed her foot on the gas Ryuuko also put her arm around Nikko's neck, and Nikko clung to her waist, shrieking when the explosions went off and they flew through the air. Ryuuko held onto the seats as Nikko held onto her with her eyes shut tightly, all four screaming as they flew over the two star district and slammed into the entrance of the school.

The bus was destroyed, and Ryuuko slid across the ground with Nikko in her arms. Nikko helped Ryuuko to her feet, both of them smiling to see the school in front of them.

"Wake up, everybody, look!" Ryuuko cheered at the site of the school.

"We made it back with 15 minutes to spare! That was a piece of cake!" Ryuuko posed and held her flexed arm.

"Piece of cake!" Mako did the same.

"Piece of cake!" Nikko cheered and bounced in the air with both fists up. But she was suddenly overcome by a dark feeling, like everything was off a bit and the dread that she had forgotten something important.

Before she could speak up she heard the cries of a familiar dog, and she smiled to see Neko and Senketsu riding Guts, Guts racing toward them with full speed.

"Look! Nikko, Ryuuko, Guts has your uniforms!"

Maiko cried out in pain, and Nikko's cheeks flushed a deep red at the site of Ryuuko's panties and Gut's nose shot blood. The three of them started sliding, and Maiko kicked Guts in the face.

Nikko and Ryuuko gasped at the site and turned back to Maiko who held the two uniforms captive.

"What are you doing, Maiko?!" Ryuuko asked as she held them. Nikko looked scared as Maiko started laughing, and Maiko revealed her true identity and her intentions. Maiko was the traps expert Nikko met, and with the uniforms she planned to over through Lady Sa- Satsuki.

"You little bitch.." Nikko was overcome with rage and she moved to take back the uniforms when Maiko threw Senketsu onto her body and trapped Neko in her hands.

"No way!" Ryuuko shouted. "How can she transform with Senketsu so easily!?"

"Ryuuko, look.." Nikko whispered and pointed at Senketsu. Senketsu seemed backwards and mangled, awry and out of shape.

Maiko raised her fist, ready to test Senketsu's power my attacking Mako when Ryuuko and Nikko jumped in front of her. Nikko smirked when Maiko's body grew stiff, like she couldn't move no matter how hard she tried.

"What's going on? Why won't my body move!?" Maiko asked. Ryuuko saw the strain in Senketsu as he forced himself to not let Maiko move.

Ryuuko's rage grew, popping her knuckles as she glared at Maiko. Despite Maiko's pleas Ryuuko didn't hesitate to beat Maiko to a pulp and slip Senketsu off her body. Neko flew into Nikko's arms, wrapping his arms around her head.

"Oh Nikko! I was so scared she would put me on next!" Neko cried. "Your blood is the only blood for me! Your body too!"

Nikko giggled. "It's alright, Neko, calm yourself, won't you?" She rubbed his back for him gently as Senketsu spat up Maiko's blood all over.

"I'm so sorry I was late, Ryuuko." Senketsu said.

"It's alright. As long as you didn't cheat on me, I'll forgive you." Ryuuko smiled and Nikko couldn't hold back her laughter.

But the happiness was cut off by Mako's screaming. "We only have five minutes to get to class! We have to hurry!"

The girls and their uniforms made a break for the school when Nikko skid to a stop.

"Wait!" She cried when the others crashed into a wall, and the school fell around them.

"Its another trap…" Nikko said.

Maiko laughed. "That's right, Morons!" Maiko hit a button and the platform started moving down a track, and they started racing back down to the beginning of the traps.

Nikko held onto the floor as Neko held onto her, and Maiko disappeared over the edge, only to be taken away by a parachute.

Nikko screamed when one of the wheels broke, and the platform started to fall apart.

"Ryuuko! Help!" Mako screamed, about the fly off the platform.

"Mako!" Ryuuko and Nikko cried. They threw their uniforms on and without hesitation and transformed.

Nikko dove in to catch Mako, taking her hand before she and Guts could fall off the platform as Ryuuko tried to find a way to stop themselves from crashing. Or worse, falling apart at this intense speed.

When they finally hit the end of the track they didn't hit square one, they hit all the way to the ocean.

"What the hell!?" Ryuuko cried.

"You'll never make it in time, even if you're wearing me." Senketsu said to her. "You'll be late!"

"Is there anything we could use?" Neko asked.

Nikko jiggled as she turned her body around when she heard Mako scream.

"O! M! G!" Mako cried. "This station is the nonstop rope expresso-way that all the rich kids get to ride that No-Stars could never ride in a million years! I always wanted to ride this!" She clapped her hands together, happy to even be standing so close to it.

"What!? It's nonstop?" Ryuuko asked.

"Hey! No-stars can't be in he-" Nikko suddenly grabbed the conductor as Ryuuko hit him in the chin with her scissor and stabbed her blade into the panel. He worked swiftly, whimpering with fear as Ryuuko ordered him to put the car at full speed.

Nikko sat down on the edge of the entrance of the car and planted her feet against the ground, using all her strength to keep the car from moving as the gears began to turn at full throttle, building more and more momentum for the team. Her face turned strawberry red as she gripped the car and ground with her body, groaning quietly at the strain of her muscles.

"Come on, Mako! We gotta go!" Ryuuko cried as she stood behind Nikko in the doorway.

"Huh? But we have to pay the rope fair." Mako pulled her lunch box from her bosom. "I guess I can leave some of my delicious crocette lunch as payment…" She said sadly as she piles three croquettes on the pay station.

"Do what you have to do, just hurry!" Nikko cried as her fingers began to turn red.

When Mako finally entered the car Nikko lifted her legs and threw her body back into the car and they took off down the ropes. Neko grew her gloves from fingerless to solid, gaining a sigh of relief from Nikko.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Mako cheered, so happy to be in the car ride.

"How many minutes left?" Ryuuko asked.

"One minute! One minute before we are tardy and will be expelled!" Mako said happy. She gasped. "One minute!?" She screamed.

"I'm going to get to homeroom on time, if only out of spite!" Ryuuko shouted.

Nikko looked down at her feet as she thought about what Ryuuko said. "Only out of spite", huh?... Her heart throbbed, ever so slightly.

"30 SECONDS!" Mako cried.

"Got it!" Ryuuko suddenly kicked out the window with her sexy boot. Nikko gasped and the ribbons around her neck flew out and wrapped around Ryuuko's waist, acting as a safety rope and she climbed on the outside of the speeding car. Nikko's concern gave Ryuuko a sense of confidence, and the need to prove herself. She smirked as she swung her blade, cutting the ropes and sending the car flying through the air and into the entrance.

The ribbons pulled Ryuuko back inside and Nikko stood, bracing herself for impact as she clenched her eyes shut tightly. The ribbons flew out more, wrapping around Mako too, as well as Ryuuko. Crossing around and around their chests, and under and over their arms and tying into big bows over their breasts.

The car crashed right into Class K, knocking the students who made it back across the room. Nikko opened her eyes too see Ryuuko and Mako pull the bows and the ribbons disappeared into pink glitter. In a flash of red and pink, Ryuuko and Nikko transformed, and Ryuuko pushed open the door.

Nikko followed her and each girl pulled a desk and chair from the pile of students and desks, and she sat down next to Ryuuko as Mako laid her head on Gut's back and went to sleep.

"Nikko Ishma?" Mikisugi called.

Nikko smiled, her breasts jiggling like jelly as she rose her hand high. "Here!" She said gleefully.

"Ryuuko Matoi?" Mikisugi called.

Ryuuko groaned as she sat in her chair and raised her hand only mid way before mumbling "Present."

Nikko giggled to see Ryuuko so exhasted and sighed before pulling her MP3 Player from her pocket and popped the headphones in her ears.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mommy where's my sister?!" Satsuki screamed at her mother and stomped her foot.

Nothing is worse for a mother than when her daughter goes through the "terrible twos" and she just wanted to shut Satsuki up!

She was close to her delivery day but Satsuki refused to listen to reason and kept screaming so her mother sent for a solution.

Satsuki marveled at the baby in the maid's arms and its pink curls at the top of its head. Super curls, Satsuki thought..

"Your mother adopted her for you, but she is a baby so you need to be careful, always protect her, alright?" The maid said with a smile. Her eyes shined a soft pink, a loving pink.

Satsuki nodded and reached out to touch the baby when it started to cry. Satsuki pulled back and looked heartbroken at the thought perhaps the baby hated her… So she would do what her mommy did. Make the baby love me.

:

"Nikko, it's time to wake up. I want to play house after we eat breakfast!" Satsuki pushed Nikko's shoulder as she laid in her bed. Satsuki placed the clothes she wanted Nikko to wear that day on her bed and left.

Nikko stared at the clothes.

"I'm four years old, I can choose my own clothes, can't I? No… I can't…" Nikko got up and put on the frilly pink dress and went out to the hall where she say the pretty blond maid with pink eyes walking down the hall.

Nikko smiled at her but for the first time, the maid didn't smile back… but handed Nikko a brown paper package and got down on one knee. The maid ran her fingers through Nikko's bountiful curls and Nikko watched her eyes fill with tears. She choked back her tears and smiled. And Nikko never saw the woman again.

:

Nikko wondered around the house quietly. Satsuki was at school, and the Mistress was also out of the house, so this was the perfect time to explore!

Nikko started her searching in the kitchen, then the backyard, then around the living room. Nikko felt disheartened having found nothing exciting.. when she remembered the house was bigger than it appeared.

She hopped to her feet and run toward the stairs, but this time, she went down.

Nikko found herself in a large part of the house, her shoes clicking against the metal ground. The empty building frightened her as she was overwhelmed with the feeling she shouldn't be there. But just as She was about to turn back, she noticed something at back of the room.

A white and blue uniform was wrapped tightly in caution tape but Nikko ignored it, walking closer to it, her hand stretched forward… her fingertips nearly upon the pure white…

"NIKKO!" Satsuki screamed at her, racing over and forcing her away from the uniform. Nikko tumbled down the steps, her body hitting the metal floor with an echo.

Satsuki continued to scream and shout at Nikko, and before she could understand Satsuki's words she struck Nikko on the back of the head. Nikko was disciplined just as Satsuki would have been as a child.

Satsuki still took an independant and new approach to discipling her Nikko, and forced Nikko into a cold birdcage built for a human.

Nikko sat in that cage the whole day, and as the years went by, until Satsuki was in middle school, Nikko was put in that cage anytime she made a mistake, did anything she wasn't supposed to, or disobeyed Satsuki.

In Satsuki's 1st year of middle school she went under some minor psychiatric studies and it was discovered Satsuki had one or two minor disorders that Nikko (silently) blamed on the Mistress, and when Satsuki came to her in tears, begging Nikko to forgive her, Nikko did.. but the fear she felt for Satsuki was still there.

"Tell me you love me, Nikko." Satsuki begged.

"I love you, Satsuki.." Nikko said softly.

Satsuki wrapped her arms tightly around Nikko's neck, the first kind touch Nikko had received in years, and Satsuki hid her face in a mess of curls.

"My little sister.." Satsuki whispered.

This stung Nikko's heart. Nikko pulled herself from Satsuki and stared at her with wide pink eyes, welling with tears.

Nikko knew well what happened to Satsuki's real sister, and Nikko simply shook her head no.

Satsuki nodded, understanding Nikko. Nikko didn't want to replace her real sister, and in reality Satsuki didn't want that either. Satsuki wiped her tears and stood up swiftly.

She went to the door before stopping, and back in her normally cold voice said:

"Starting tomorrow you're going to attend classes with me." And she left.

"Are you going to go with her?"

"What choice do I have…"

:

Nikko's eyes opened fast, her eyes gazing up at the ceiling of her house in the ghetto.

She rolled onto her side, her eyes meeting Ryuuko's sleeping face. When did Ryuuko come over?

Nikko glanced up and saw her bedroom window open. Which was not open when she went to bed.

Nikko sighed and closed her eyes again, sleeping away the hours until school.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryuuko shrieked as the needle hit her ankle and she fell to the ground, a heavy combat boot landing on her wrist and pinned her down to the concrete. A tall, and very muscular man stood on top of her with a rather odd looking automatic in his hand, pointed right at her chest.

"What club are you from?" Ryuuko asked.

"Take off your clothes." His face was stern and serious, his red mohawk fallen forward on his head as he glared down at her.

"Wha-what kind of thing is that to say!? You're part of some pervert club! Pervert!" Ryuuko shouted and rose her wrist to pull her pin when a pin shot from his gauntlet and pinned it down.

"There are a few things you need to know.. One: I'm not a pervert. And two-"

"Ryuuko!"

There was a blinding pink light and Mr. Mohawk was kicked off of Ryuuko's body and sent in a skidding twirl across the pavement. Nikko was in transformation, and stood in a battle stance that made her butt look super tight.

Nikko had been at a meeting for club presidents, and even though she never said anything, she still went.

Nikko watched as Mr. Mohawk pulled himself from the dust, only for his glare to fade to look of awe and shock, as he ogled the pink maiden before him. His mouth gaped open as his eyes followed the silky curves of her body, the pink signatures that could barely hold in her luscious features. He inhaled sharply and closed his eyes.

"The moment of truth." He whispered to himself as sweat dropped down his forehead as his eyes opened hard to see her adorable face and eyes that moved like a pink ocean.

"So perfect.." His body throbbed at the site of her when she suddenly picked him up by his vest and tossed him in the air. With a powerful kick he went crashing into the side of the school.

Nikko went over to help Ryuuko when her ribbons expanded and flew across in front of them like a big pink shield and caught several needles mid air.

The soft streams of ribbon swayed in the wind in front of her eyes when the ribbon streams parted only for Nikko's body to shoot up, Mr. Mohawk's fist clasped gently in her small hands.

Mr. Mohawk watched in slow motion as a small smile perked her pink lips as she stood in a handstand on his fist before time caught up with him. Nikko landed right behind him and his body went flying over her small figure and into the ground with a loud crash. Nikko giggled as he twitched for a moment, sticking out of the ground like an ostrich with his ass in the air.

Mr. Mohawk pulled his head from the cracked rubble to shoot at her again. Nikko crossed her arms across her chest and the ribbons from her choker flew out into a large X to block the needles.

Mr. Mohawk reached through the ribbons and grabbed Nikko by the throat and let her dangle. His face curled as he reached his free hand out and caressed her hip, looping two fingers under the hem of her skirt, but he couldn't pull it down… he couldn't strip this girl. Nikko shrieked and he pulled his hand away. On the hand that held her neck was a golden pin needle, and he slowly set her down.

He turned, and began to walk away.

"I'll be back to strip you two tomorrow." He said, and disappeared.

Nikko transformed and went over and pulled the pin from Ryuuko's wrist and cupped her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Nikko asked as she looked over Ryuuko's body.

"Yea, I'm fine. Where'd you learn to do all that stuff?" Ryuuko asked.

"Martial Arts movies." Nikko and Ryuuko broke out in laughter together.

The next day Mako and Ryuuko went to pick up Nikko.

"I want you two to head to school before me, alright?" Ryuuko said as they stood in the doorway after knocking.

Mako didn't seem to hear her. Ryuuko listened and she could hear Nikko's alarm clock beeping away through the thin door.

Ryuuko grabbed a key from under the "Welcome" matt and stepped inside. Mako followed her into the dark house, and into Nikko's bedroom.

Nikko was still asleep, the blankets hiding her face.

"Nikko?" Ryuuko asked as she hit the button on the alarm clock and grasped her shoulder.

Nikko groaned a bit, and rolled over to look at the girls. Sweat dripped down her forehead and her eyes had deep dark rings under them.

"Oh wow! You look like death.." Mako said.

"I feel like death.." Nikko smiled slightly. Even her hair seemed colorless as she layed in her bed. Ryuuko put her hand to Nikko's forehead for a moment or two, Nikko's eyes shutting at the sensation of Ryuuko's touch.

"You have a fever. You should stay home today, Nikko." Ryuuko said.

Mako went and got Nikko a glass of water, and Ryuuko helped her sit up so she could drink it.

"But what if that guy comes back? I have to be there to he-." Nikko started coughing and she stood up, stumbling into her bathroom and fell to the toilet, throwing up last night's dinner.

Mako held Nikko's hair back as Ryuuko hurried into Nikko's kitchen and looked through a medicine drawer. She came back and handed Nikko a small pill and the water.

"Please stay home, Nikko. For me." Ryuuko knelt down beside Nikko, putting her hand on her knee. Nikko coughed and hung her head in defeat.

"Ill stay home.." She said.

Ryuuko helped Nikko back into her bed and tucked her in. Mako placed a bright pink, castle shaped bucket beside Nikko's bed and another glass of water on her window sill above her head.

"Ill watch over her, Ryuuko." Neko made his presence known as he hung on a hanger, his pink body slipping off the metal and to the floor, where he stood on the skirt.

Ryuuko nodded as Neko bounced over to Nikko's side. They smiled at each other before leaving Nikko's home, and Nikko went right back to sleep as soon as she heard the lock on her front door.

"Are you sure we should have left her there?" Senketsu asked.

"Neko will take care of her." Ryuuko said.

Nikko finally started to feel better, and just in time too.

Ryuuko, dressed in a torn up Senketsu, collapsed in her doorway, her body bruised and mangled as she stumbled and threw herself onto Nikko's couch.

Nikko moved calmly, setting on the coffee table a small first aid kit and a sewing kit. She handed Ryuuko a folded PJ set, and Ryuuko removed Senketsu and pulled the Pjs on.

Nikko took Senketsu and laid him across her lap, and with some life fibers from Neko's ribbons began to soe his patches and tears.

Senketsu let out a soft thanks, and closed his eyes, relaxing and letting her work, knowing he was now safe.

Ryuuko groaned and winced as she sprayed disinfectant on her scrapes, but relaxed as well after using all of Nikko's band aids, slumping against the couch cushions.

Nikko smiled when she heard snoring, and laid Senketsu beside her and a blanket across their bodies.

Mikisugi was noticed in the doorway, a handsome, thoughtful, and calm expression upon his face as he watched the pink one effortlessly take care of the two.

Nikko smiled at him, and after a moment, he smiled back. He pushed his body off the door frame and shut it, and Nikko listened to the scuffs his feet made against the concrete as he walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Ryuuko returned to Nikko's house, pushing the door open with a slam, and she wasn't happy.

"Did Mikisugi answer your questions?" Nikko asked as she put her soda can down on the coffee table. Her giant pink curls were tied into a ponytail, and her bangs and tufts pinned under a light cadet blue bandana. A white tee shirt held her breasts tightly, and her plump thighs were held in navy blue jogging shorts which had a white strip up her hips. She had returned home only moments ago from her morning jog and was taking some time to relax.

"No." Ryuuko said with anger and sass. "He didn't."

Ryuuko put her sword on the coffee table and marched into the kitchen, took a soda out of the fridge and slammed it shut. She tossed her head back and chugged the soda down.

Nikko took the sword and placed it on the floor, propping it up on the edge of the wood.

Weapons didn't belong on the table.

Ryuuko sat herself beside Nikko and sighed. "I just have to keep getting stronger." She said quietly and looked down at the can in her hands.

Nikko looked at Ryuuko for a moment or two, taking in the details of her face when she had an idea.

"Let's spar."

"Spar?" Ryuuko looked up as Nikko stood.

"Yea!" She opened her bedroom door and grabbed Nikko, returning with him and crossed the room to the bathroom where she changed in him.

"You need to get stronger, what better way to get better at fighting than fighting." Nikko said as she removed the bandana, but left her hair up.

"Alright, I guess that works. But where would we fight? We're too powerful to just do it in here." Ryuuko stood, taking her scissor in her hand.

"Let's go to the fields." Neko chimed.

"That'll work." Nikko smiled.

Nikko and Ryuuko stood on opposite sides of an open field on the outside on Houno Town, and once each other was ready they pulled the pins and transformed.

Nikko, her claws bared, was ready for Ryuuko's attack.

"I'm not going to go easy on you, Nikko." Ryuuko smirked.

"I'd have it no other way." Nikko smiled, swung her arm to the side and bowed gracefully.

Ryuuko raced to Nikko and soar through the air, ready to strike her down when Nikko blocked, her claws crossed as Ryuuko's scissor sat in the middle. Ryuuko was pushed back with force and landed on her feet away from Nikko.

She tried again and this time went low, and this time when Nikko blocked she was sent back into the air, but she landed on her feet with ease.

Nikko and Ryuuko raced at each other and clashed, the ground shuddered and cracked, making a shallow hole with the two at the center. They pushed against each other, and a smirk adorned Ryuuko's face.

"You're pretty quick, Nikko." She said.

Nikko smiled, reaching up as the claws on one hand disappear, and she holds Ryuuko's cheek. Ryuuko gazes at her smiling face as Nikko headbutts her directing in the forehead, sending Ryuuko back as she groans in pain.

"Gyah! What the hell!?" Ryuuko growled.

"Don't let your guard down!" Nikko yelled and threw herself and Ryuuko, tackling Ryuuko to the grass and dug her claws into her sides.

Ryuuko gasped and drew her fist back, slamming it in Nikko's cheek. Ryuuko got away, grabbing her scissor and, with both hands on the handle, tried to stab Nikko.

Nikko rolled out of the way of the scissor and got back on her feet. She panted, and watched for Ryuuko to make her next move once she pulled her scissor form the ground.

"Nikko is a close range fighter, Ryuuko. And like some kind of big cat keeps trying to scratch you." Senketsu said.

"So I just need to keep her away?" She asked.

"I don't think it's that simple, but for now, yes."

Ryuuko raced at Nikko, and it became nothing but slashing and blocking each other, sparks flying off their metal weapons as they pulled back. Nikko's arms were cut up, and the sweat dripping into the gashes on Ryuuko's sides stung.

Ryuuko saw the large canine's in Nikko's mouth as she panted and gulped down saliva that, to her, tasted a little like blood.

Ryuuko looked down at her arm and saw a bite mark in the flesh. Nikko gasped. Neither of them knew when that had happened…

Neko didn't believe it, he, for a brief moment, controlled the muscles in Nikko's body, and forced her to bite into Ryuuko's arm. Like a jaguar does. Neko couldn't recall how he made her do it though… like something primal had taken both of them over in the heat of the moment.

"I-I'm so sorry, Ryuuko!" Nikko was overcome with regret.

"Nah. Its cool." Ryuuko smiled as Senketsu transformed.

Nikko followed her lead and ran back to Ryuuko, grabbing her arm and looked it over, not caring that Ryuuko's blood was getting all over her hands.

"None of the tendons are severed… thank god it's just a flesh wound." Nikko smiled, and Ryuuko was relieved when she saw Nikko's teeth were back to normal.

Ryuuko took Nikko's hand.

"I want to try fighting without our kamuis now." She said.

Ryuuko and Nikko left the field, Nikko limped a little actually, and once at home the girls changed into jogging shorts and shirts. Nikko wore a tight tee shirt to keep her girls in line while Ryuuko wore a black tank top.

The fighting was different this time, and if anything was a review on form and stance.

When Ryuuko grabbed Nikko's fist, and barely flinched from her punch, she smirked.

"I saw that coming." Ryuuko grinned and twisted her wrist and Nikko's body spun around with it and fell on her butt.

Nikko grabbed the towel around her neck and threw it into Ryuuko's eyes, tackling her to the ground and laying on top of her with a smile.

"I bet you didn't see that." She smirked. Ryuuko pulled the towel away and laughed, sighing and laying her head back in the grass as Nikko rolled off her body, lying beside her.

Ryuuko reached over and took Nikko's hand as they panted, not caring about the sweat on both of their palms.

"This was fun." Ryuuko finally said.

"Yea." Nikko panted with a smile. "Hey," Nikko said as she stood up. "When is your birthday, Ryuuko?"

"October 23rd." Ryuuko answered as she stood up.

"Oh, really? I was born July 23!" Nikko's pillowy lips turned into a big smile. Having the same day would make it much easier to recall the dates for the both of them!

Nikko gasped and grabbed Ryuuko by the arm, pulling her down and hugging her head as she caught an old japanese scroll mid air. It looked vintage, but Nikko recognized the three spikes at the ends as Sanageyama.

Nikko began opening the scroll while Ryuuko's face remained nestled in her hefty bosom. Ryuuko closed her eyes as she blushed, and even though Ryuuko was sweating she smelt like vanilla. Ryuuko was in Heaven until Nikko said her name.

Her voice was hushed, and almost sounded worried. Ryuuko stood upright and walked around Nikko's body, hands in her pockets as she rested her chin on Nikko's right shoulder.

"Huh?" She asked aloofly. "What's that?"

Ryuuko scanned the scroll as Nikko held it unrolled in her hands.

"It's a challenge from Uzu Sanageyama. He wants to fight in the gym tomorrow at school." Nikko closed the scroll.

"So those losers are calling me out now, huh?" Ryuuko took a few steps.

"Looks like it…" Nikko didn't sound happy.

Nikko knew how good Sanageyama really was, and knew he wouldn't be an Elite if he wasn't something to admire. Nikko may not have liked anyone in the Elite Four (aside from maybe Ira Gamagori who was very respectful to women) but she at least respected the title.

Ryuuko stared at Nikko. She seemed deep in thought as she looked at the scroll. Her pink eyes were deep with sadness though… Ryuuko smiled a little. Nikko was worried about her.

"Hey."

Nikko's cheeks exploded red when Ryuuko moved in close.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I won't let my first challenge be my defeat, not matter who I'm fighting. So don't worry about me." Ryuuko smiled.

Nikko stared at her for a moment before looking down a little.

"How can you be so confident?" She asked quietly.

"Because I know I'm strong. And my "ambitions" are greater than her's are. So please don't worry about me, Nikko."

Nikko looked up again. That smile, and confident glow in Ryuuko's eyes entranced her.

Nikko smiled sweetly.

"Alright. I won't."

"Atta girl." Ryuuko chuckled.

Neko and Senketsu looked at each other. They both agreed not to ruin the moment, and stayed quiet a little longer. After all, the sun looked beautiful, and the blue sky over their heads made Ryuuko's eyes really stand out.

O

As Nikko walked home alone she got a text message from Iori.

She stopped a little, and Neko felt her body tense a little.

"What's wrong?"

"Shiro, um," she sighed, but it did little to relax her body. "He wasn't me to help him test the effects of life fibers in the human body..."

"What's the payment this time?" Neko's eyes narrowed.

"They'll give me my apartment back." Neko felt the uneasy, rock-like feeling in Nikko's stomach with her.

That next morning Ryuuko was so excited from the match she didn't notice when Nikko look the downstairs to the sewing club's basement.

O

Ryuuko was getting really fucking tired of Sanageyama hitting her over and over again on the head with his kendo stick.

Ryuuko was having a hard time with him and his powers, and couldn't think of a plan under these conditions.

"Hey! With so much speed I'm not surprised you finish early, Sana- gay- yama!"

The crowd burst into laughter and Sanageyama stopped his attack.

He and Ryuuko looked up into the crowd to see Mako and Nikko with both hands in the air and slapped them together.

"Awesome Nikko!" Mako giggled and help her stomach. "Sana- gay- yama! Sana- gay- yama!" She laughed.

Ryuuko let out a chuckle, but when she did Sanageyama sent her skidding across the gym. Ryuuko sat up on one knee, and wiped her chin.

"Damn it! We need to do something so he won't be able to see me coming!" Ryuuko growled. Then Ryuuko recalled when Nikko through the towel over her eyes. She hadn't seen a trick like that coming. She grinned to herself.

"Thanks, Nikko."

Nikko gasped when instead of attacking Sanageyama, Ryuuko attacked Senketsu, but smiled when she watch Sanageyama drop his swords to scratch at the cloth covering his eyes.

"Finishing move!" Ryuuko cried as her scissor look another form. "Sen-I-Soshitsu!"

Nikko cheered as Senketsu sucked the life fiber into his little vents.

"You did it, Ryuuko!" Mako popped out of the crowd. "You beat an Elite Four! So fast! So awesome! So amazing!"

"Amazing job, Ryuuko!" Nikko followed Mako out to see her. "I'm sorry I could only catch the end of the fight." Nikko said.

"Meh." Ryuuko grunted. "It's probably better. I was getting my ass handed to me so I'm glad you didn't have to see it." Ryuuko smiled.

"This isn't over!" Sanageyama shouted, completely naked

Ryuuko shouted and covered Nikko's eyes with her hand. "You won't be seeing that either!" She shouted.

Spined whips flew out and his Sanageyama all over his body.

"Don't be pathetic, Sanageyama!" Gamagori shouted from the balcony. "You have disgraced the Elite Four!"

Sanageyama hit the gym floor in defeat, trembling with anger.

Nikko's tufts droopped a little. She felt bad for him, actually.

Once the gym cleared out, Sanageyama didn't move. But his body did jolt when he felt Nikko's cool fingertips on his naked shoulder. He looked at their pastel pink covering, then up at her. He just stared her.

"I can't say I'm unhappy Ryuuko won, because I wouldn't have it any other way, really." She said with a kind smile, and kind eyes. "But this is just a chance for you to get even better."

She draped a towel over his shoulders as she knelt on her knees beside his naked ass.

"A great American author once said _There is nothing noble about being superior to your fellow man; true nobility is being superior to your former self_."

Sanageyama was at a loss for words, eyes wide as he stared at her, and let the words be drilled into his brain, when he turned his head back to the floor again.

"American's are just uncultured dogs…" He said.

"Then maybe you have something in common."

Sanageyama couldn't hold back the spit of laughter.

"Low blow." He looked up at her again, still chuckling a little.

"Just thought I'd kick you while you're down." Nikko punched his shoulder, causing him to gasp as the pain when she stood up. Sanageyama watched her leave as he rubbed his shoulder, and thought about what she said. Then he saw the scratch on her wrist. A life fiber had been stitched into her wrist where it looked like someone had cut her with a blade. He watched the thread disappear under her skin, and a little X appeared where the thread was.

O

"Iori I told you the scar disappeared after I put some lotion on it." Nikko said as Iori sat at his computer.

"I wanted to see what the scar looked like, Nikko, you shouldn't have done that without asking me."

"I told you already it looked like the Xs on the Goku Uniforms. I'll draw you a picture if I have to, damn." Nikko crossed her arms under her bosom.

"I think that Motoi is a bad influence on you, Nikko."

"No one asked you. I'm just speaking normally because I'm comfortable around you." Nikko leaned against his desk nonchalantly.

Her attention was brought away from the computer screen when the doors opened, and she saw a bandaged up Sanageyama standing there. He looked… angry, and a little disturbed.

"Iori, I have to ask you a favor." He said.

Iori and Nikko exchanged worried looks, and when Iori said to, Nikko left, and went home.

That morning, while dressed in Neko, ready with her hair up in a ponytail, she sat at her recording chair and began to sing.

"_Stealing kisses from your misses. _

_Does it make you freak out? _

_Got you fussing, got you worried. _

_Scared to let your guard down. _

_Boys. _

_Tell the neighbors I'm not sorry if I'm breaking walls down. _

_Building your girl's second story_

_Ripping all your floors out. _

_Saw your face, heard your name~ _

_Gotta get with you~_

_Girls like girls, like boys do~ Nothing new. _

_Isn't this what we came?~_

_Gotta get with you!_

_Girls like girls, like boys do~ Nothing new. _

_Girls like girls, like boys do~ Nothing new."_

"That is very nice, Nikko, I like it." Neko said as he vibrated a little, almost as if he was purring. He loved it when she sang.

Neko often was quiet, and Nikko took it to mean he was always deep in thought. And when she sang he seemed to stop thinking, and just listened. His calico eyes would close, and he would just listen. Nikko liked how much of a good listener he was, but until recently they didn't talk much at all. Until she found the courage to wear him, it was a silent friendship. She would never admit it outloud, but she felt deep in her heart Neko was her best friend, and oldest companion.

"I didn't know you liked my music, Neko." Nikko smiled.

"When you used to leave me at home I'd hop around and play your CDs."

"Is that all you'd do?"

"Sometimes I'd play with your unmentionables." He grinned and purred more.

"Y-you perverted piece of clothing!" Nikko blushed furiously.

When Nikko got to the school, everything was dark and ominous, and there was a little fighting arena covered in bloody spikes with thorns and barbed wire. Nikko didn't like the look of things, and when she spotted Iori on the other side of the fighting area, she hurried over to him.

"What's happening? Why is Satsuki giving Sanageyama another chance to fight her?" Nikko asked in a hushed tone.

"Because… he is superior to his former self now." Iori answered.

Nikko's face paled and her eyes widened. The smallest gasp escaped her lips as she turned her head to see Sanageyama again. His eyes… had been sewn shut with Life Fibers.

"Don't blame yourself." Iori said. "Even if you hadn't talked to him, I am convinced he still would have asked me to do this."

Nikko watched as Sanageyama transformed, and as Ryuuko pulled the pin, she pulled her's as well.

Iori blushed and stared at her with wide eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He shrieked.

"I just want to be prepared…" Nikko said softly, her eyes fixed on Sanageyama. Iori relaxed a little. He hadn't seem that look in her eyes before.

'Perhaps… that Matoi is changing her for the better.' He thought to himself.

Even though Ryuuko covered all of Sanageyama's eyes again as she did before, it didn't stop him from landing a direct blow in Ryuuko's solar plexus, and sent her across the stage, her body taking every hit from the dirt below. Nikko appeared beside her as Ryuuko groaned, but she didn't touch her incase things were worse than they seemed.

Ryuuko pulled herself up, her scissor was used as a crutch as she struggled.

"Look, Ryuuko!" Senketsu said.

"His eyes are shut!" Ryuuko said.

"Not just shut… he had them sewn shut with Life Fibers…" Nikko said.

"This is the resolve of a man who has realized the error of his ways and sacrificed everything!" Satsuki shouted from her podium.

Nikko gulped, and Neko felt her body tense up. She has changed a little, but even so, Satsuki still frightened Nikko, and Nikko felt fear within each other her bones when Satsuki looked in her direction, but Nikko was the last thing of Satsuki's mind, and so Nikko soon relaxed again.

"Know that as you face him, Matoi!" Satsuki shouted.

"Here I come." Sanageyama said and advanced toward the pair as Ryuuko got to her feet.

"What is this intimidating aura?" Ryuuko asked, fear in her voice. When Sanageyama attacked, Ryuuko blocked with her scissor.

"Oh crap!" She cried, arms above her head. "These aren't the moves of someone with no eyes!"

Nikko leapt in the air and kicked Sanageyama in the head with both feet, and as he stumbled back she landed on her feet beside Ryuuko.

"Have you fought a blind man before, Ryuuko?" She asked, a little sarcastically. Her fists were up, ready to attack again, but she didn't have her sword.

Before Nikko's help Ryuuko was terrified, and Sanageyama knew it, but after Nikko was able to land a direct blow that sent him back, he was a little scared as well.

"Damn fluff ball!" He growled. "Stay out of my way!"

Nikko screamed as she went flying through the air, the pain in her chest was heavy like a stone from where Sanageyama hit her. She slammed into the wall of the school, and fell back to the ground limp.

Iori hurried to her air, as Neko deformed. Sanageyama hadn't held back at all, and Iori was shocked that Nikko was still breathing.

"How is she?" Satsuki's voice appeared in his headgear through the microphone.

"She's breathing." Iori answered.

"Good. Make sure she doesn't interrupt again."

"Nikko!" Ryuuko screamed, but had no time to help her since Sanageyama was back on her with a full attack, slamming his sword against her blade as she blocked. But his blow was to powerful. Her back bent uncomfortably, and he feet disappeared in the dirt.

"You're terrified, aren't you, Matoi?" Sanageyama asked.

Ryuuko opened her mouth to protest, but only dug deeper into the ground.

"Your breathing." Sanageyama said. "The smell of your sweat. I can see the inner works of your mind as clear as day. I can see it far, far more clearly than I could with my eyes!" He shouted.

"Everything about this world!"

Ryuuko trembled, her eyes wide with fear.

"Shingantsu. The eyes of the mind." Satsuki said, her own eyes shut.

Iori gasped as he knelt beside Nikko, who had regained consciousness.

"Sealing his eyes shut boosted his affinity with the Goku Uniform." She said.

Nikko lifted her head to see Ryuuko taking each of Sanageyama's hits, and as anger bubbled under her skin that he was hurting her, she tasted blood and pennies, and knew she couldn't help her like this.

"The Goku Uniform is now Sanageyama's eyes! His nose! His ears! He has acquired the Shingantsu which surpasses even the Tengantsu. No one can evade his attacks!"

Nikko coughed up some blood, and let out a helpless whimper.

"Satsuki…"

Satsuki's eyes snapped open and her eyes immediately fell unto Nikko.

"Please…" Her voice trembled. "Please stop this…"

Satsuki watched the sparkling tears spill from Nikko's eyes, and felt her chest tighten at the site of the weak smile upon her face. Iori leaned in and wiped the blood from Nikko's lips with a rag.

Nikko gasped when Ryuuko went flying through the air, and landed head first into the ground. The entire Earth began to shatter, and it took all of Satsuki's will not to comply with Nikko's request.

Nikko winced when Satsuki just… looked away, and she rolled onto her stomach.

"Hey, stop!" Iori put his hands on her shoulders. "You shouldn't be moving, just lay still!"

"Ryuuko is in worse shape than I am… and she isn't giving up, so I won't either." Just as she spoke, she spotted Ryuuko's scissor flying through the air, and just as she was about to lose hope in this battle for Ryuuko, she watched a wire pull the scissor back through the air, and but just as it was about to strike Sanageyama, he disappeared.

"What?" Ryuuko and Nikko cried, almost in unison.

Ryuuko was back on her feet, and Nikko had worked herself onto her knees. The same look of terror as Ryuuko filled her eyes when Sanageyama stood behind her.

"I thought I told you." He said. "I can see the entire world."

"Ryuuko…" Nikko whimpered, and watched as Sanageyama landed painful blow after painful blow on Ryuuko's body. Ryuuko let out a pained scream as the blows only got faster.

"RYUUKO JUST RUN!" Nikko screamed. "JUST GET OUT OF THERE!"

She was in tears as she screamed, but Ryuuko couldn't run now. Not now that she was trapped in a hole that held in the dirt at her shoulders.

Sanageyama stood ready to land his final blow on Ryuuko's head when his uniform began to sparkle, and the uniform deformed.

Nikko sighed, grateful to God his uniform over heated before he could hurt her, and just as soon as Nikko was certain Ryuuko was safe, Ryuuko lifted her pink idol off the ground and escaped with the girl and her scissor on her arm.

They panted beside each other as they hid an alleyway.

"That was a close call." Senketsu said.

"I guess the Honnouji Elite Four aren't just show after all." She said. "That dude was seriously tough. But I can't run away from this." She sat up. "I have to learn the secret of my dad's death."

Nikko panted still and gazed at Ryuuko, and watched a drop of sweat fall from her chin to the ground.

Nikko sighed, and smiled with pure happiness that Ryuuko was still alive, and that she didn't associate this defeat with a final one.

She closed her eyes as she leaned against the wall, one single tear falling down her cheek, and she fell asleep.


End file.
